Survive the Night
by Chunk127
Summary: The Kents move to a new town after Clark returns from his Summer in Metropolis... Haddonfield seemed like a nice place.
1. A Strange Encounter

Smallville: Season 3 AU

Halloween: 6 (don't watch the theatrical cut of 6)

* * *

A girl far too young for what she's went through the past years just sits in a corner in her cell with a defeated empty look. It's over. She sat there with black hair in a much shorter haircut then childhood black hair barely touching her neck. They induced her earlier today and she gave birth. She didn't even get a chance to look at the baby to know what it is before that monster took it. The night the day they induced her there's only one reason for it. It's going to happen again. They're letting the other monster out of it's cage that will kill her then the baby.

The girl crawled backwards seeing her door start to shake. She hesitated for a moment until the door opened and she could only smile at what was a wonderful sight to her seeing a blond nurse with her baby in her arms.

The girl smiled seeing her one friend. "Mary!"

"Hurry!" Mary quickly wrapped a carrier around the girl and put her baby in it.

The two girls quickly fled for the exit. Mary kept her eyes up high when they came to a security check and saw the one door she didn't want to see open. They let it out already. "Come on, faster!"

The two quickly got to where they were going and Mary just pointed straight forward. "Straight out."

The other girl shook her head. "Not without you."

"I''ll be right behind you!" Mary assured. "Take your baby and go. NOW!"

* * *

Mary watched the other girl finally leave this place after so long. She grabbed the closest thing she could to a weapon in this case a lead pipe as she hid behind the back door she led the girl out of and pulled out the mother of all syringes from her pocket loaded with enough horse tranquilizers to OD an elephant.

She waited and sure enough the monster made it's way out. Mary quickly ran up behind him and shoved the syringe into his neck squeezing down emptying it's contents into him. She quickly hit the figure in the back of the leg dropping it to one knee. Following with a shot to it's back and one to it's head.

Mary swung full bore for another blow to the head only to have the monster catch the pipe with one hand and hosit her up by the throat with the other leaving her six feet in the air as she drops the pipe.

Mary's eyes widened seeing the sharpened pike the monster is taking her to as she struggled to break free. The monster just pushed down on the metal spike through the back of the head killing her instantly.

* * *

The girl ran out right to the nearest open vehicle and quickly ran in seeing the key in the truck. She wasted very little time starting it drawing the attention of a burly man his face obstructed by coverage from the rain.

The girl looked at him. "Get inside, get inside right now!"

"Get the hell out of my truck!" The man ordered.

"Get inside!" The girl shouted at him. "Get in right now!"

The man kept walking for her as the girl kept kept shouting at him to get in the car. The girl could only scream as the monster grabbed each side of his face and threw him down to the ground and swiftly put its foot on his neck and just kept applying pressure on his neck to an all to familiar crunch was heard killing the man.

The girl very easily took off in the truck to avoid the monster. Thank you ambulance driving.

* * *

The girl's truck came to a stop outside of a bus terminal. She made it into public hopefully into a place with a lot of cops, with a lot of guns. At least the baby is sleeping. She came in and saw nothing. The bus terminal is either an abandoned bus station or a closed bus station. She moved quickly to the payphone and called the cops getting no signal. Did someone wipe out the police force again?

She hung up the phone disappointed and simply heard on the radio. "Tongiht we dive into the myestery of Haddonfield call in tonight all are welcome."

* * *

The girl hung up the phone, well that was a waste of time. She walked for the bathroom and opened her baby's blanket seeing a symbol put on the baby's chest in blood. The girk started washing only to hear a door open in conventional silence. He's here.

The girl looked down at her baby obliviously sleeping. Lucky kid, wishes she was the baby.

The girl went to the bathroom sink then the window. The monster came in just in time to see the girl escape the window.

* * *

The girl ran for the truck or at least tried to in her state as she limped. Giving brith and running for your life very bad mix as she held the baby in both arms. The gril walked to the truck and was pushed into it as she quickly went to her side to cushion the blow for the baby. The monster raised a knife but before he could even realize what was happening as the girl held the baby in her left hand and the heaviest wrench she could find in the bathroom sink was in her right. The girl let out a fierce roar as she struck the monster in his head with the wench the hardest she could as he fell to the floor and she quickly ran into the truck and started it. As she drove off the monster sat up.

* * *

The girl drove down the road as fast as she could. Really wishes the foster father would have let her drive more. Her eyes widen in a panic sseeing the black truck behind her she already knows who's in it. The black truck hit hers slamming her head into the steering wheel making a gash on her forehead.

The girl floored it on the gas trying to pick up speed as the black car hit her again rocking her truck.

The black truck pulled alongside her and hit her side knocking her off the road and into a field as her truck wipes out a field of pumpkins before hitting a tree.

The monster got out of his car and walked down to hers trying to open the door. When that didn't work he punched thorugh the glass and unlocked the door seeing nothing but a wrapped baby blanket. He grabbed the blanket and opened it seeing nothing but towels from the bus station.

* * *

Clark Kent leaned back against the wall taking a break. He left home... well, more like they were thrown out after his mistake. He tried to save the farm in time but too much damage was done in the meantime from when he left to when he got back because he hurt his mother and his father stayed with her and neglected the farm. Sadly, there just wasn't enough time to work hard enough to save the farm and Johnathan wouldn't let him take a bag of coal and solve all their money problems.

Martha is an employee at a drug store while he and his father Johnathan both work to restore a farm late at night. Clark carried out two hundred pounds of lumber as a normal person would a two by four. He knows he had a hand in this so working late is the least he could do. Clark went to grab another bundle until he saw someone running out late in the rain. Isn't it just tacky by now to do something tonight.

Clark calmly walked over towards the women who kept moving like a horse with it's jockey's very whip behind him her lip split open showing blood with a matching new cuts on her forehead. The woman kept running and Clark quickly put his arms out to stop her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The woman looked behind her downright terrified. "We have to get inside, right now."

"Why?" Clark asked looking at the woman with short black hair with just a tired face.

The woman shook her head. "He'll find me he always does and then..."

Clark just brought her indoors. "Lady, you need to slow down OK tell me what's going on. I can help."

The lady shook her head. "No, no you can't."

Johnathan looked over at his son. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Clark replied honestly.

Clark got a good look at the woman for the first time and to his surprise she's his age. Since Clark's looking at her he doesn't see the quiet shadow at the window.

Johnathan looked at the girl. "Young lady, what's your name?"

The woman looked at them. "Jamie."

Johnathan nodded unseeing the shadow as it stepped closer even though it's not the shadow moving as much as the light identifying it.

Clark saw a figure appear behind his dad but it was just as quick gone at a second glance. He looks but nothing... maybe even his eyes can trick him.

Johnathan focused on the girl. "Jamie is there anyone we can call for you."

Jamie went to reply but instead just screamed at the top of her lungs.

Clark turned only to see something. It's supposed to be a man but he's never seen anything so empty. And in the microsecond of hesitation Clark saw the edge of a knife right at his shoulder. To his surprise and horror the blade had no problem driving right through his shoulder as it started gushing blood and Clark fell to one knee. "Get out of here!" The Shape stabbed in the shoulder again and Clark collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Johnathan and Jamie ran to the car when to Jamie's surprise Johnathan didn't as much as go for the driver's seat as much as the rifle strapped to the back.

Johnathan quickly took aim and fired hitting the Shape in it's gut as he stumbled back. Johnathan pushed forward again to get to Clark but the Shape took the moment to grab the gun.

The Shape simply moved his arms upwards with such a disgusting crunch was heard as metal met Johnathan's face as blood started to pour and he fell to the floor.

The roar of an engine and the lights of the Kents' truck lit up for Johnathan so he could see the shape exposed by the light showing blue baggy garage suit. Brownish hair of a Halloween mask that was as emotionally empty as the eyes of it's wearer.

Jamie glared at the man in from the front seat of the car. "Michael!"

The shape's head turned seeing the face of Jamie. He hurled his knife at the window and Jamie ducked as the blade went through the window pelting her with bits of glass.

Jamie immediately picked her head up and smiled seeing Johnathan out of harm's way as she immediately went full bore at her uncle but thanks to close proximity she couldn't hit him nearly as hard as she wanted to. And even worse the car stalled out after impact. "No!, no" She repeated in a desperate whimper "no."

The shape walked over to the truck and swung at the window shattering more glass into the truck as Jamie ducked again some of the glass picking at her skin.

The Shape shoved his arm into the door and just pulled ripping the door off it's hinges.

Jamie closed her eyes knowing what was coming not seeing a blur of red crash into the Shape knocking him down.

Clark hobbled to his feet over to Johnathan helping him up and grabbing the rifle with his other hand. Clark hurried to the truck and got his father in. Only to be knocked down by a blow to the head so powerful the 2x4 swung by the Shape broke into pieces leaving him on the floor and the Shape with nothing more then a sharpened wooden stake.

Clark looked up at the Shape... Shapes. There's three of them and his head feels like it's five tons trying to slam into the floor. What did Paulie say in Rocky IV? The middle! Clark swiftly kicks the Middle shape as all three go flying crashing through making three holes in the wall. Clark slowly pulled himself up and just jumped and crashed into the back of the truck as Johnathan nudged Jamie into the back.

"Help him, I'll drive." Johnathan ordered.

Jamie climbed through the truck to the open back window getting in the flat bed of the truck as Clark climbed in from the side as Jamie grabbed him pulling him in as Johnathan got the engine going and before long they were off. She sees them coming to the end and realizes there was only one here. She has to go back before the other one does. "Hey! Turn right here! I need to get to the bus station right now!"

Jamie smiled seeing the turn and looked at Clark. "Alright, buddy I need you to follow my finger OK." Clark did his best to follow Jamie's movements but he was always behind. Jamie looked at him concerned. "What's the date?"

Clark thought on it before answering. "September 30th." Clark shook his head. "No, no, the one after that."

Jamie turned to Johnathan "Going off from what I remember at the child's clinic I think he has a concussion." Johnathan looked at the road knowing the hospital is behind them. "Bus station first then hospital. I left something important there."

Clark looked at Jamie's bare legs and for the first time tonight noticed a pool of dry blood running down them as he grabbed his shoulder wound.. "Dad, go to the bus station."

Johnathan looked at his son and just drove the truck. He'd rather be at the hospital but Clark would just run for the bus station if he tried. How does he know that? It's what he would do concussion be damned. "Fine."

* * *

In twenty minutes they arrived at the bus station and Jamie took a breath of relief as she hopped out of the truck. To her surprise Clark jumped out right behind her. "What are you doing?"

Clark showed off his shoulder. Now perfectly healthy except for two scars. "He just grazed me." What bothered him is how the hell that guy hurt him in the first place.

Jamie ran her finger around for Clark to follow and sure as he said he had no trouble with it unlike earlier. "OK."

Jamie turned to Johnathan "Honk if you see the guy from earlier."

Clark shook his head. "Just drive off if you see him. I'll hear the car and get her out."

Clark and Jamie start their walk slowly through the bus station every so often looking back making sure the shape wasn't there.

Clark turned to Jamie. "So, do you have a full name or is it just Jamie?"

"Jamie Lloyd." She replied walking down the steps. "It might be Carruthers, but two horrible things might have made sure they'd never want anything to do with me again."

Clark looked at her. She was so calm about the way she said it. It was almost like she agreed with the Carruthers about the disowning thing. "So, who was the man in the mask."

"My uncle like you don't know." Jamie answered as if it was the most natural thing as she opened the door to the women's room. Clark still following her.

Clark looked at her. He almost wondered if her uncle is kryptonian with how much damage he did to him. "Know what?"

Jamie looked at him. She's gotten crap from this since she was 4. "Wow, you moved here recently huh?"

"Yes" Clark answered honestly.

Jamie nodded walking to a cabinet. "I'll explain later." She opened the cabinet to find a rather calm baby and quickly picked it up. "Oh thank god."

Clark watched as it was almost like the light switch had dropped from on to off as the fight seemingly left Jamie as she practically collapsed whispering a single word. "Loomis"

Clark quickly caught her and he saw it wasn't all dried up blood seeing fresh cuts on her arms and legs likely caused by the broken glass of their truck. Did she stay awake just long enough to find her child?

Clark acted quick and hoisted her up over his shoulder. With one arm and gently carried the baby with the other to the truck gently placing Jamie in the passenger seat. He climbed in the back keeping the baby in his arms not exactly ideal traveling position but it will have to do as long as his dad goes slow.

* * *

Clark looked at the hospital room quietly. To those not used to him you'd think he prioritized the girl he just met over his own father. But those that really knew Clark knew he could hold the baby in his arms to keep it calm. Watch Jamie sleep as the monitor shows she's fine just a lot of stitches and an IV for dehydration and exhaustion. Then he'll use X-ray vision to see his father sleeping fine with a broken nose that was patched up.

Clark looked down and heard the baby cry. He just gave it a bottle of form... and that's not why it's crying. Guess he is going to find out what this baby is. Clark gently put it down and started with the cloth it used as a shirt a doodle of blood matching the same symbol the shadow man had on his wrist. Clark grabbed a wipe and quickly washed the blood. What kind of mess was Jamie running from?

Clark quickly moved lower and took the plunge changing the baby. Well at least it's not an it anymore. Jamie has a beautiful daughter.

* * *

Author Notes

Spoilers for the Halloween franchise below.

The original theatrical release of Halloween 6 with exception of an exploding head was a train wreck of a movie. It took me two times to realize they cheaped out on bringing back Danielle Harris and the girl in the intro was supposed to be Jamie.

Jamie went by Lloyd in 4. It was changed to Carruthers in 5 which really showed a lot of tolerance and forgiveness from them but she was back to Lloyd again in 6. My guess is the events in 5 were the tipping point or the MIB is a lying jackass.

Halloween was owned by Moustapha Akkad, I'm assuming it's just a different Akkad now.

Smallville is owned by the WB until Disney wants more power.


	2. Sam

An old man sat calmly in a cabin he has called home for the past few years waiting for the storm to pass. It was a tale of tragedy. Years ago he met this six year old boy. And the upcoming day has been a slice of hell ever since. He took a drink of bourbon and heard a knock on the door through the raging storm. Given the date Sam Loomis should be more careful but in a way it helps him try to accept that Michael is truly gone as he walks to the door.

Loomis opened the door as a sudden recognition flashed over his face seeing the man. "What the devil?! Come in - come in!"

Loomis ushered in a man in black who quickly took the black jacket off revealing an elderly man in the mid 50s or early 60s.

The man immediately made himself at home standing by the fireplace to warm up. "Christ, what a night! Not even so much as a sign for five miles on that road."

Loomis smiled after everything that happened. "That's why I live in the country. I thrive on the seclusion."

The man went behind the wet bar and rummages through the liquor cabinet as Loomis dutifully wiped up his muddy trail. "Don't tell me that the revered Rasputin of Smith's Grove has grown complacent in his golden years. I don't buy it for a second, Dr. Loomis."

Loomis immediately senses a sales pitch incoming. "And in all these years, I've never known you to make house calls, Dr. Wynn. Especially at this hour ..."

Wynn produces a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He puts one in Loomis's hand and begins to pour. "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, Sam. And a drink is just a drink."

Loomis studied him. "Surely you didn't come all the way out here in this storm just to quote Freud."

Wynn smiled at the familiar scene. "As always, your keen powers of perception never fail to amaze me. And you're right. I've come to celebrate." He raised his glass. " After thirty-two years, guess who is finally relinquishing his duties as Chief Administrator of Smith's Grove?"

Loomis looked at him surprised. "You're not actually thinking of..."

Wynn smiled catching his old friend off guard. "Retiring. I wanted to come by and tell you the news myself."

Loomis was aptly stunned by Wynn's announcement. He's been there since Sam started with Michael. "Why... congratulations, Terence. I had no idea you were even contemplating leaving the hospital."

Wynn solemnly nodded. "It's something that's been in the planning stages for some time, actually. But some recent developments have forced me to hasten my decision." Loomis regards him quizzically. Wynn raised his glass in a toast. "To old friends. To retirement. To new beginnings."

The two old sparring partners drink to the occasion. But Wynn's "angle" soon comes to the helm. "Of course, before I can permanently hang up my hat I need to appoint a new Administrator. Someone I can trust to bring new life... and some old blood, if you'll pardon the expression... back to Smith's Grove... I've chosen you, Sam.

Loomis quietly looked at the man. "You should know that it's not wise to play Halloween pranks on me."

Wynn smiled. "This is no prank, I can assure you. We need you. I need you."

Loomis sat down in his comfortable easy chair, amused at the irony of Wynn's speech given how things started. "Even after my stroke six years ago they practically had to hold a gun to my head to get me to retire. But things have changed. I've changed. The ghosts have been buried." He put a binder on his desk. He never had any intention of trying to publish this. Too much pains has been caused from it. "I've buried them in this manuscript. Why should I want to dig them up again?"

Wynn's eyes shoot down to read the title page of Loomis's manuscript: "EVIL INCARNATE: A STUDY OF THE CRIMES AND PATHOLOGY OF MICHAEL MYERS."

Wynn looked at the radio after a moment of silence. Some shock jock covering Michael Myers. "How can you listen to this garbage?"

Loomis listened somberly. It was quiet background sound more then anything. "Morbid curiosity."

Wynn heads somberly to the door as Loomis hands him his hat and coat. The radio program squawking in the background.

Loomis looked at him. "Please try to understand, Terence. I appreciate the offer, but it's just not something I can do..."

Wynn looked at him with urgency. "Too late will be when my life ends."

Loomis looked at the man instantly concerned. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Wynn threw down his coat in a fit of rage. Not believing he did that. "Damn! I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to tell anyone." Loomis's eyes register confusion and deep concern. "I don't have much longer, Sam. Don't you see? I have to make sure things are taken care of... before I'm gone."

Loomis looked at him uneasy. "Terence, I - I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take the job." Wynn pleaded. "Come back to Smith's Grove. I need your help, Sam. It's my last request before I ..."

Wynn's voice seems to trail off into nothingness as Loomis stares blankly at the radio ... his attention diverted by the sound of another voice. A young, terrifyingly familiar voice, a voice he thought belonged to a girl he long thought dead.

"No, please listen! They're coming." Jamie begged. "Coming for me and my baby."

The jock emptily groaned. "So they're trying to kill you and your baby. Don't tell me. Your name also happens to be Rosemary."

Loomis's eyes widen in unutterable horror. If she's alive...

The jock continued. "Come on, sweetheart - what is this? Who's coming?"

"It's... Michael... Michael Myers!" Jamie stated terror and panic clear in her voice.

Loomis staggered. A lifetime of nightmares returning to haunt him in one startling instant. Michael is coming home again. He wondered if he would ever truly be free of him.

"Somebody help me! Dr. Loomis, are you out there? Can you hear me?!" Jamie shouted.

Wynn watches with rapt attention as Loomis unlocks his safe and withdraws a metal case. He pops it open, revealing his trusted .357 Magnum and a box of cartridges.

* * *

A car bearing an official state emblem stops outside an imposing curtain of security gates. A large sign reads: "Smith's Grove - Warren County Sanitarium." As the massive gate yawns open and the car drives through, we see the asylum in the distance - a large, cold building, the entire perimeter bounded by woods and barbed wire fences.

In the car Wynn drove, smoking a cigarette.

Loomis in the passenger seat, fueling his own anxieties. "It was her voice. On the radio. It was Jamie. Calling for me."

Wynn looked at his old friend hoping to avoid another night of this. Sam was the best doctor he ever knew before Michael showed up. "You don't know that for sure. It could have been anyone. A practical joke. Kids."

Loomis shook his head. "It was Jamie Lloyd. She came back, as I knew she would one day. And whatever brought her back has brought Michael back as well."

Wynn looked at him concerned last time Loomis fought Michael he nearly put himself in the ground beating Michel with a 2x4 more importantly. "After six years? Sam, she died with him in that explosion after the last..."

"That's what someone wants us to believe!" Loomis stated as if it were fact. He lost some friends when that place exploded. "But I tell you Michael is alive. I feel him. I sense his evil heart, just as I did all those years ago. Sitting behind these very same walls. Staring. Growing stronger." He saw Wynn thinking and maybe a different way is necssary. "As my colleague, as my friend, please. I can't go through this again. Not alone. I need your help to stop him."

Loomis's words fall on Wynn like a death sentence.

Wynn and Loomis burst into Wynn's plush office, startling the attractive, high-energy secretary, who is rifling through Wynn's desk, packing boxes with his personal affects.

The secretary looked up surprised. "Dr. Wynn ... I didn't think you'd be coming in this morning."

Wynn smiled and made the introductions. "Dawn, I'd like you to meet Dr. Loomis, the man I've been telling you so much about."

Dawn let out an ingratiating smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Doctor. It'll be wonderful to have you back at the hospital.

Loomis looks at Wynn, taken back when Wynn didn't correct her.

Wynn expertly sidesteps the remark. "Dawn, I want you to get Dr. Loomis anything he needs. Files, tests, records of every treatment ever administered to a former patient of ours... Michael Myers."

Dawn looked taken back at the request. "Michael Myers?"

Wynn turns abruptly on her as he leads Loomis to the door. "Is something wrong?"

Dawn nodded a bit hauntingly. "I just received a phone call. That girl from six years ago... Jamie Lloyd... she was admitted to an ER in Haddonfield."

* * *

Loomis walked through the hospital flanked by Wynn. He came to a stop just outside what was supposed to be Jamie's room. He saw a teenager in a blue shirt and red jacket clenching his fists trying to control himself and just chose to stay where he was.

Clark glared at the 'officer' and he's using that term very lightly. "What do you mean you can't find him? No one can take a beating like that."

"So you say." The officer replied.

Clark looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The officer looked at Clark. "You claim the three of you were attacked but there's not a mark on you."

"I don't bruise easily." Clark replied taking a breath and holding his head. Stupid alien powers... that are most likely the only reason any of them are still here.

The officer looked at his notepad. "Anything, you want to add? Besides a child's tale."

Clark looked at the officer fuming. He's told them five times the only details he changed was he broke a board over Michael's head and Jamie hit him with a truck so hard the masked man went crashing through the barn. "No!"

Loomis watched the boy just return to Jamie's room and quickly sat down in his seat as the cop left. The boy looked like he had been there for hours on end and seemed tired of the questions. He knows that feeling.

* * *

Jamie looked around as her eyes opened desperately looking form side A to side B trying to figure out where the hell she is now.

Clark's eyes opened from his seat and calmly walked to her. "Hey, it's OK?"

Jamie's eyes scrambled around the room. "The baby... where's the baby?"

Clark turned to the baby girl sleeping calmly in her own little bed.

Jamie smiled but was more then confused. "Don't they have a maternity wing for the kids?"

Clark sat back down. "I wouldn't let them separate the two of you. They can't find that man that attacked us yet."

Jamie frowned she's honestly not even surprised. She had hope once. But she knows nothing can ever kill Michael, especially now. Jamie looked over to the door and Clark turned around seeing an elderly man whom just had the rarest thing you can see from him in his life, a pure smile of happiness. Jamie returned the look with a smile tears running down her eyes "Dr. Loomis!"

Clark stepped aside as the two hugged. Both happy to finally see each other. Dr. Loomis even had it in him to laugh a bit in joy.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks to the people who are reading this story.


	3. Reunion

Jamie smiled a bit of relief. Things are finally, finally looking up. She's out of that place at least. "Dr. Loomis, I didn't think you'd be able to walk after the Myers house."

Loomis shook his head. "No, no, I suffered a stroke during that attack... but I survived well enough."

Jammie looked at Loomis. She was so happy to see someone who has dealt with Michael before that she simply didn't notice his new looks until now until now. When she was a child... she'll go with not well. "Um, Dr. Loomis I'm not trying to be mean... I'm not just, well, why don't you look like a zombie anymore?"

Loomis let out a smile and a small laugh. "Surgery, I've had plastic surgery. Skin grafts, this way little girls don't look at me like a zombie."

Jamie smiled feeling somewhat sane for the first time in years. "You look good."

The two were taken out of the friendly conversation by the sound of a loud cry. "I got her." Clark quickly walked over and picked the baby up. He quickly grabbed the baby and held the bottle going to the left side so he can stand under the video camera as his eyes lit up in secret and heated up the bottle unseen to the other two.

Loomis looked at the scene as the baby quickly took the food he could have sworn thosed had to be warmed up. More importantly. "I thought infants had their own room in hospitals?"

Jamie looked at her with a weak little sigh. "He would not let them take her from me."

Loomis quickly took a seat next to Jamie. "Jamie, what happened to you six years ago?"

Jamie leaned back a tear running down her eye. "What did they tell you?"

Loomis looked at the girl and it quickly became obvious no matter what happened he was not going to like the answer. "They said it was a gas leak. Fast unexpected there was nothing left no bodies..."

"Whoa, whoa, you mean they didn't see any of the bodies?" Jamie asked. The cops looked like Swiss cheese but they should have left bodies.

Loomis shook his head. "The explosions were so powerful there was nothing left but scorched earth that used to be what the foundation stood on. Sheriff Meeker, Michael, you... there was just no reason to assume any of you had survived. Even him."

Jamie nodded not surprised. "That sounds like him. Won't look for you if you're already dead."

Loomis looked at her almost terrified because it would mean he's moved on from simply killing family and no jail can hold him. "Michael, did that, he broke out and killed everyone?"

Jamie let out a deep breath. "No, there's someone else. Michael's not alone."

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

Jamie walked anxiously and nervously back at the police station seeing sights no nine year old should ever see. She looked and saw Sheriff Ben Meeker laid out on the floor covered in holes blood seeping out. She walked past the corpses of six more officers to the only thing she wanted to see at the moment turning to the cell. Seeing it ripped open. Jamie let out a devesatetd sigh and whimpered "No" She started crying knowing he's free again and just repeated. "No!"

"Jamie, come to me."

Jamie started walking for the back of the police station not entirely sure why.

"Jamie, come to me."

Jamie kept walking wanting to stop but just not happening. She could almost hear every adult voice she knew from her parents, foster parents to Dr. Loomis and Rachael shouting 'go the other way, don't go.' but she can't stop.

"Jamie"

Jamie opened the door in time to see Michael carted off into a van by a group of eight people and this would be the last time in six years she saw the clear night sky without a window as a man in black grabbed her from behind and put a red piece of cloth to her face and mouth with one hand. The other hand on a machine gun showing her what could happen if she ran. She struggled as a little girl could but passed out soon enough.

* * *

Jamie wiped at her eyes remembering what started her six years of hell.

Loomis looked at her almost defeated completely. All those times he tried to kill Michael. Michael wasn't alone. "Can you tell me anything about this man in black?"

Jamie shook her head. "Sorry Dr. Loomis, he kept himself masked. Like his brother if I'm guessing right."

Loomis shook his head. "Micahel only had two sisters." The rest was cut off as the door to Jamie's room was opened.

Johnathan smiled looking in seeing Clark back to mostly normal since he's not holding his chest or having that glazed look in his eyes. he decides to play dumb with the new person in the room. "What happened?"

Clark looked at it with a frown. "The guy that tried to stab me hit you in the face." He turned to Loomis. "What can you two tell me about him?"

Jamie looked at Clark, she could have sworn he got stabbed at least twice last night. Something isn't adding up about him but at least he's on her side. She just looked over to Loomis with almost pleading eyes begging him to do it.

Loomis gave a sad nod of familiarity. He has told this story so many it's practically stuck in his soul. "His name... is Michael Myers. When Michael Myers was six-years-old, he stabbed his sister to death. For years he was locked up ... locked away ... in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. But he escaped. And suddenly Halloween became another word for mayhem. He spent his night out trying to kill his sister. He killed her friends. the orderlies, the nurses and even the doctors. The only survivors from the hospitals were myself, a nurse, his sister Laurie Strode, and a badly concussed paramedic. I blew up an infirmary me and Michael were in... I prayed we would burn. The explosion threw me out of the room and put him into a coma that would last ten years. Until he found out about his niece, Jamie Lloyd, who was the only one in his family left alive after a car accident sadly took Laurie. He attacked her seven years ago. The cops and the sheriff shot him repeatedly and blew up the ground he landed on but he showed up next year all the same. Six years ago, on Halloween night, Michael and Jamie vanished. Many people assumed them dead until last night."

Clark looked down and saw the baby push the bottle aside as Clark gently lifted the girl up and patted her till the baby burped. He turned to Jamie. "You want to hold her."

Jamie shook her head not looking at her daughter.

Loomis looked the baby over in Clark's arms. Even if the dark Black hair didn't give it away. The baby is a ringer for Jamie from past pictures. "Who is that baby's father? It's not..." He can't bring himself to say it and for good reason.

Jamie looked at him with disgust, because if it wasn't for a small miracle. Dr. Loomis would have been right on the money. "What? No! God no!" Jamie instead of looking at Loomis looked at Clark. "Might as well be him."

Johnathan looked at his son. He will probably always wonder about Metropolis.

Clark looked at his father's glare doing his best to not to laugh at the look because of the bandage on his nose. "Hey I just met this girl last night."

Jamie looked at Dr. Loomis. "I had help from the inside. One of the nurses quickly came to regret her decision. Mary was my only friend in there. When I got old enough she started sneaking me in medicine to stop me from having my... well you know. We did that for I think a year and a half until the man in black got suspicious. Then she switched out the medicine for hormones or something let my body make a lot of eggs she said. She showed me how to fake stomach pain. fake a loss of breath and just collapse. Gave her an excuse to operate on me and get the eggs out while they took out my appendix. Sperm donor was easy enough once I was healthy enough to operate again it was a simple manner of swapping out the man in black's embryos for hers."

Clark looked at the girl. How the hell is she this sane after these six years. "What happened to Mary?"

Jamie looked down and shook her head. She can deny it till she's blue in the face but she knows without even asking. "She stayed behind." Jamie let out a weak breath, "And Michael was right behind us."

Loomis looked down knowing it was happening again. The streets of Haddonfield are going to run red in blood. "Jamie and the baby can't stay here."

Jamie looked at them. "There's a lot of people here including guards with..."

"None of that kept your mother safe years ago." Loomis answered sadly.

Clark nodded somberly. "Also the cops didn't listen to a word I said and told me to keep my mouth shut on ghost stories."

Jamie frowned in sad recognition. Through bad luck or fate it didn't matter. Her mother died young in a car accident. Her father two years later in a fire. Her adopted sister murdered by Michael causing her adoptive parents to disown her as far as she knows. It's just her and the baby now. "OK, how do you plan on getting us out. Hospitals usually keep a baby a couple days. Also where would we stay because I guaruntee you the Man in Black will knows where Loomis lives."

Johnathan looked at her for a moment. "Then you'll stay with us."

Jamie shook her head. "No, you and your son, you've both done enough for me."

Clark looked at her. "It's OK we don't mind."

"I do... because Loomis is right." Jamie replied. "The man in black gunned down an entire police station. Michael took an entire police department's worth of bullets and was perfectly fine. They're monsters I'm not letting them near anyone else."

Clark looked at her. He's not letting her face this alone with just an old man. "OK, noted, but I'm still helping you whether you want me to or not."

Johnathan looked at her. "Also our house was an order not an option. A baby that young shouldn't be constantly moving."

Jamie looked at them. She apperciates that Michael gets her baby over their dead bodies. But at the same time that same thought scares the hell out of her. "So, how do we get out of here."

Clark looked around looking for a way out at the left. He looked down and smiled. "There's no one beneath us. We can use the fire escape, climb down, put Jamie and the baby in the wheelchair and no one would be the wiser."

Jamie looked at the people in this room and let out a smile. With the exception of Mary she forgot what it was like to have people at her side. They won't back down. "OK, let's go."

Clark quietly grabbed the baby knowing she'd be safest with him. Clark calmly climbed down Jamie right behind him. "You need help?"

"After running form my evil Uncle an hour after giving birth and a high speed car chase. This is child's play." Jamie assured him.

Clark looked at her for a moment. "Wait, who taught you how to drive if you were kidnapped for six years?"

Jamie climbed into the room thinking back on happier times. "Uh... I'll explain that one later OK." Like when she's wearing pants.

* * *

Jamie smiled getting into the wheelchair not believing this is actually going to work as she sat down on the chair. Clark gently placing the baby in her arms and then grabbing the chair. In no time the two teens exited the room and headed for the elevator. Clark smiled seeing they were home free as they came to the elvator from the right. Clark could only stare at the group of suits coming from the left. Not good.

Jamie just looked at the weak men in suits except the bald one in the middle.

The bald man looked at the three before looking at Clark and Jamie for a moment with an almost infectious smile seeing the look on his face. "Clark, when were you going to tell me that you and Jamie had the baby."

Jamie looked up at him in shock. "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, we meant to tell you Lex but we've been busy out here." Clark finished as the men went the other way seeing it was just a reunion of friends from Metropolis.

Lex watched as the group following him departed. "Come on."

The three got in the elevator going down and Lex quickly hit the emergency stop button.

Jamie immediately looked up. "How did you know my name?"

"Magic" Lex replied mysteriously but the looked down at her.

Jamie followed Lex's eyesight as she saw what she was looking for and blushed slightly grabbing the hospital ID tag on her wrist. "Oh"

Lex looked at him. "So, what was this all about? I flew out to warn you that my father might be opening a factory out here. Talked about a cancer research donation and literally crashed into you running for it."

Clark looked at him of course Lionel would be opening a plant here after everything that happened with Morgan Edge. "Thanks for the warning."

Lex nodded. "I'm sorry about the farm if I had gotten there a week earlier."

Clark put his hand up to stop him before he can start. "Lex we all have plenty of regrets when it came to that. It wasn't your fault. Right now I'm just focusing on trying to get Jamie and the baby out of here."

"Why?" Lex asked again out of curiosity. One look and it was hard not to see Jamie shouldn't be leaving and Clark was doing something sneaky. Not usually his style.

Jamie looked up at him rocking the baby. "Oh, my uncle and his crazy friends that are trying to kill us." She looked around uneasy seeing the small space they're in and quickly realized how easy he can attack from the roof. She quickly reactivated the elevator as they went down. Her free finger nearly digging through her knee waiting for the arrival of the bell."

Lex looked at the two and saw the mood change. The terror coming from the girl. He's suddenly glad he's armed.

The door opens and Jamie took a relived sigh seeing nothing on the other side. The two quickly led her outside and Jamie looked outside and clamped up again seeing a beaten up black truck in the parking lot that chased her down last night. "Clark, he's here!"

Clark looked around the maze of cars. Assuming he's even out here. Lex stays with Jamie while Clark quietly looked around while walking the parking lot. Clark quietly walked up to the Shape's truck as Jamie pointed out and quickly jammed his thumb into the tire as the world's toughest nail deflating each one before Lex and Jamie can see him..

Clark looked up to see his father's truck arriving and quickly joined the others.

Jamie hopping in the passenger's seat with the baby held to her tight.

Clark went to the back of the truck only to see the fire escape and Jamie's room. In Jamie's room the same pale mask as before seeing Jamie's uncle staring down at him with a bloody fire axe held in his hands. Clark looked at him measuring him up and sees the same clothes as last night in addition to a tattoo on his left wrist. He looked up and just saw the same empty face.

Loomis shouted. "Come, quickly!" He left a message for Wynn with a nurse. It's better he be far away from the fight. If his suspicions are true he has enough on his plate with his sickness.

Clark turned to Loomis and went to point out Michael but he turned around and the Shape was gone. He quickly hopped into the back. "Lex either come with us or get out of here. You can't stay here."

Lex nodded in understanding going for his Porsche. He has his own calls to make if what he heard was true. "I'll be in touch."

Clark tried to take the comfort of the autumn breeze but it did nothing as he thought back to Jamie's uncle even looking through the mask. There was no frustration, no anger in failure, or joy at finding them. What the hell is Jamie's uncle?

Clark felt the truck move and Michael simply watched them go. He'd never catch up for now with how high up he is.

* * *

Author Notes

In regards to medical procedures Jamie's been through. Medicine was beaten senseless with a baseball bat much like Law is in my other fanfics. All questions should be directed to Michael Myers.

Thanks for the reviews


	4. Tommy

In an isolated apartment a black haired man looked away from his telescope. Yeah, this probably wasn't the best idea for how to look out for someone. His neighbor probably thinks he's a perv. But to be honest after a phone call from what he thought was a long dead little girl he no longer cared. That fear that terror he heard it before. From his babysitter many years ago desperately banging on the door so he could wake up and let her in. Laure Strode, and now he's heard it from her daughter. That was Jamie Lloyd.

* * *

Tommy Doyle drove quietly to the bus station in the early hours of the morning. It's the one place Jamie could have gone to in this town... because it's about the only place left in town that has a roof and a payphone and there was no wind or rain in the phone call. Tommy quietly walked in and saw the police haven't been here yet. So they either didn't find Jamie, she's dead, or she's unconcious. No matter what she didn't talk to the cops yet.

Tommy walked to the payphone the one place he knew Jamie was and all of the sudden the middle option seems like the best answer as he follows a small trail of blood from the phone to the hall. He looked down seeing footprints in trail of mud joining the blood drops about half way through on a path to the bathroom. Tommy focused on the blood until the drops became a small semi puddle. Tommy looked at the sink seeing nothing but a mixture of blood and toilet paper. Like someone was scrubbing at a wound. Whatever happened here he missed it.

* * *

Tommy walked out of the building and looked around at the approaching sunlight. Of all the days to be alone in a vacant lot he picks Halloween! That was stupid of him. He walked as fast as he could ot the car trying to prove to himself he was still in some what control. He looked in the back saw nothing and quietly walked to the front seeing nothing. One he was certain all seats were emtpy he got in the car breathing a sigh of relief only to hear voices on his police scanner. The usual rush to a hospital. Hey Jamie's still alive. There's some good news.

* * *

Tommy walked into the hosital hearing two security guards talking as he walked in.

"I'm telling you man get a film crew in there, set up some shitty jump scares, and you're set for life." One guard said.

The other shook his head. "I don't know Freddie that just sounds like a shitty thing to do. Especially in a town like this where Haloween is banned because of close to sixty deaths that we know of."

Freddie shook his head. "Shit man, the reality of it will just make it that much more of a cash cow. Besdes were you out there as a teenager no one respects that fucking ban as is. Consider it a desperate action from someone who doesn't want to be a security guard for the rest of his life."

Tommy walked through two things of plastic only for steel doors to drop. He's guessing this was setup in 1979 and for good reason as an alarm started blaring.

The guard pushed a button causing the metal doors to shoot up. "Back behind the line all metal items out of your pocket."

Tommy stepped back and dropped his keys in a plastic tub and walked through the metal detectors again and calmly walked into the hospital not noticing the shadow that as you look more into it you'd start to see a white mask show itself in the dark.

* * *

Tommy looked at the buttons on the wall. He studied the hospital head to toe. He pushes 3 because if he's right... that's exactly where Jamie is.

Tommy exits the elevator and quietly walked down the hall and into the maternity wing. He smiled seeing what he was looking for. Seeing a whole lot of square clear boxes with names on them. Inside were adorable little babies some sleeping some crying. But wonderful sounds to a parent... at least for now.

Tommy looked at all the names but saw there simply wasn't one for what he was looking for. Well, so much for that theory.

A nurse smiled seeing Tommy studying all the details he could on the babies one she was sure was his. "Are you looking for your child."

Tommy shook his head. "No, I'm just a friend of the family. Not seeing the baby though."

"What's the baby's name?" The nurse asked looking at the boy with a cute smile seeing none of the newborns are his.

"Lloyd or Carruthers."

The nurse nodded. "Oh, you're looking for the seventh floor. Her boyfriend refused to let the baby be taken from her mother. Once he body slammed a 400 pound orderly and apologized for it we decided not to fight him and the cops cleared things up. So if you're not doing anything I get out in an..." And just that fast Tommy was gone.

* * *

Freddie came back to the guards station two cups of coffee in hand. "Dwight, where you at man?" Freddie looked around but nothing. "Hey asshole! You can't leave the gate wide open."

Freddie looked over at the plastic container and saw a red painted knife. Halloween right. "Dwight, man come on. The fucking desk is here so you don't leave the office."

Freddie took a breath of relief seeing his co worker sitting down looking at a monitor. "There you are, what you see something on camera."

Freddie just nudged him and the head tilted backwards showing Freddy his friends bloody face easier to see where glass shards weren't in place. He looked over to the fire emergency set seeing the glass in it broken to shards blood poured all over it leaving the fire extinguisher and the fire hose. He turned for the securtiy panel only to see it cut off seeing Michael Meyers standing between him and the exit the fire axe from the emergency set in his hands.

Freddie looked over at the corner why the hell did he leave his radio there. Freddie quickly entered a fighting stance from one of his old kung fu movies movies. "Alright moth..." The Shape just punched him in the throat causing him to just grab his throat and gasp for a breath that wouldn't come.

The Shape just swung full force at Freddie's gut with the axe as a disgusting thunk was heard and Freddie slumped over gut first as blood poured out from the fresh wound. The Shape grabbed his head with both hands and slammed it on the sharpest side of the control panel killing the security guard instantly.

The Shape simply pulled the axe out and proceeded into the hospital.

* * *

Johnathan and Dr. Loomis took a calming breath seeing Jamie and Clark get into the floor below. The two men went for the elevator and quickly hit the down button as they got in. As that elevator went down the elevator holding Tommy arrived. Tommy quickly hopped out and walked to Jamie's room. Inside there was nothing left. Tommy smiled seeing there was nothing left. They already took off.

Tommy looked down and saw Jamie's folder. He gave it a quick skim through seeing an old leg wound and that she gave birth to a baby girl. Laurie has a granddaughter. Ordinarily he'd be happy but this is also further proof to him.

Tommy looked outside the window and saw Dr. Loomis and one of the members of the new family in town. Bright side to Haddonfield, it's like Cheers everyone knows your name and if not you can find out soon enough.

Tommy went back for the elevator and saw the door to the side start to open. Knowing of only one person who wouldn't take an elevator he quickly hopped into the nearest room.

Michael looked around for only a moment before walking forward. Michael walked to the bed seeing it empty he checked the door to the bathroom seeing it's empty. Michael walked to the window seeing the boy from earlier and just kept a silent watch as he put Jamie and the baby into the car and they were off.

Tommy snuck quietly out of his room at the same time as Michael. Tommy took one look at the Shape and ran for the steps. The Boogeyman of old is after him again. Tommy bolted down the steps the Shape following right behind him. He quickly reached the bottom and ran for the security entrance he came in through. He's only getting one shot at this. The Shape rapidly approached the tiring Tommy as the young man made it to the security desk and ran right through the metal detector. He looked at the box and saw his keys and a bloody knife Michael gave up to get into the building. Tommy quickly grabbed the knife and threw it through the metal detector.

The Shape walked up to the door only for the metal grates to fall at his feet creating a metal wall between him and Tommy.

Tommy quickly ran out of the office before the gates dropped on him and got to his car. He quickly broke every traffic law known to man and got onto the highway.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading and the reviews

Playing Tommy as a hybrid of a proto Edward from Twilight mixed with Hannibal Lector, adding in a bit of ant man in the theatrical cut was an interesting choice from Paul Rudd. Can't say it was good... but it was a choice.

Halloween Resurrection such a lazy movie they didn't even hire a screamer for a final girl. If I ever wrote a Halloween fic I swore I'd erase it ASAP


	5. This Old House

AN: Long story it ends with the story continues.

* * *

Martha Kent likes to think she's a good woman. One who always sees the best in everyone. So she thinks she has the right to blow her stack once in a while. Like for example when your husband and son are out for more then four hours from their ten minute drive home at the end of a worknight. You have the right to freak out. Where the hell are they? She went up stairs to get showered for the day.

* * *

Clark looked at the familiar place. He just can't bring himself to think of it as home. It's a nice enough house... but it just doesn't feel like home. It reminds him by running away he essentially kicked his parents when they were already down since there no one to work the farm. He ran away and his dad was too busy comforting his mom from the accident causing them to lose the farm. Clark walked into the house with Jamie and the baby. Johnathan came in next followed by Dr. Loomis.

Johnathan shouted up. "Martha?"

"I'll be right down."

Dr. Loomis focused on the TV. If what they said is true there's likely something about the farm as he turned it on.

"HAPPY HAPPY HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN! HAPPY HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SILVER SHAMROCK!"

Clark looked over and quickly changed the channel. "I swear if they play that again next year I'm moving to the Amish place two counties over."

"Not a fan?" Jamie asked.

Clark looked at her. "I was a fan until October 3rd."

Jamie looked at him and tried not to but a smile creeped up her lip.

Martha came down and saw the unexpected company. "What's going on?" She saw the bandage on his husband's face. "Oh my god, what happened."

Clark frowned. "We were attacked."

Martha looked at her son. "Is he in jail."

Clark looked away. "Not exactly."

Jamie shook her head. "Jail won't work, not on him."

Dr. Loomis walked Mrs. Kent to the other room and started the explanation. Jonathan right behind her.

Jamie looked at the tv and just saw weather reports for Halloween. She looked down and heard the baby cry. "What, you can't be wet already they changed you at the hospital."

Clark looked at Jamie. "I think she's just hungry."

Jamie nodded trying to think this through. "OK, I can do this... you got any milk?"

Clark looked at her for a couple moments. He just kept staring to make sure that actually happened. "Jamie... the milk is... umm."

Jamie nodded. "Oh, I know, just trying to get out of it. You got like a cloth or something so I can cover up."

Clark grabbed the clean washcloth from the kitchen and quickly looked the other way seeing the laptop from school. He opened it and started a search for this Michael Myers. But sees nothing Loomis hasn't already told them. Killed his sister and things kept going to hell from there.

Jamie looked at the little girl not sure how to do this. She was pretty sure the man in black had no intention of letting her live that long. She held her daughter close and the baby took it from there. She smiled looking at it. Just looking at the small little wonder. She's beautiful. That's what scares her. Jamie looked up and saw an all to familiar house. Then terrorized by an all too familiar feeling. "I hate this place."

Clark looked to Jamie confused. "Why?"

Jamie frowned remembering every detail of how this place used to look. "I was four years old when I found out my Uncle was the Boogeyman, my mom had this stutter when she told me. When I was eight years old. I learned it was the god's honest truth when he came for me. The sheriff and Dr. Loomis came for me and my foster sister Rachael, they took us here with a deputy, the sheriff's daughter, and my sister's boyfriend. They thought we had locked Michael out and barricaded any way in or out. Dr. Loomis, and the Sheriff both went outside to stop him. We didn't know Michael had already snuck in before they even sealed up the house. And like a plague he killed everyone in the house except for me and Rachael. And Rachael got dropped off the roof."

Clark frowned he's always known he was different but this would be like dealing with a meteor freak in Kindergarten. He's 16. She's younger then him but she looks so much older it's haunting to him. "What happened to Rachael?"

Jamie solemly nodded. She makes friends Michael kills them. "Yeah, grab the baby."

Clark looked at her. "What?"

"GRAB THE BABY!"

Clark ran over in a blur next to her coming to a stop and grabbed the baby seeing Jamie enter what looks like a seizure as her hands flung open and hurled herself back. She looked like a woman possessed. Clark gently held her with his frree arm. "Jamie, Jamie, Dr. Loomis!"

Jamie fell back tears in her eyes as she fell off seeing nothing but Michael with an axe as he swung at a woman that seemed familiar to her.

* * *

Dr. Loomis came down to a sight that haunted him for a year. And then much longer then that in his nightmares. Whatever Michael did to Jamie when she was a child, it still exists. "It's alright, she will stabilize she always does."

Clark turned to him. "You know what this is?"

Loomis nodded. "And it's not my story to tell."

Clark just chose to stay silent for the time being. Girl with a secret, it's a nice change.

Jamie took a couple collecting gasps calming down before breathing on her own. She looked around and smiled seeing the baby crying on Clark's other arm but still happy. "Dr. Loomis, he's at the Myers house."

Loomis nodded grimly knowing where else would he go. "Stay here."

Jamie shook her head. "No."

Loomis looked at her surprised. "Jamie, we both know who he's after."

Jamie nodded. "Yes, and if he's after me, he won't be after her."

Loomis looked at her with a solemn expression. He can't argue with her when she's absolutely right. "All right, come along."

Clark shook his head not sure what's going on. "I'm going with you guys."

Johnathan nodded seeing his son commited. "Clark, this guys not like anyone else he... well you know what happened last time."

"And how badly it would have ended last time if I wasn't there." Clark finished. "I'm going."

Clark, Jamie, and Loomis exited the house. Clark took two steps off the house. "Forgot my jacket. Be right back."

Loomis looked at him for a moment it's not that cold out but he went back in. He came back out with the jacket and put it on as they walked past the Kent truck. Loomis looked at the truck and saw the empty trunk he could have sworn there was a lot of lumber in there. He turned to the house and saw... all the windows boarded up... what the hell?

"Dr. Loomis" Jamie said from the truck. "Let's go."

Loomis quietly climbed back into the truck as they drove for Haddonfield.

* * *

Jamie looked street to street her eyes quickly picking up block by block. She took a deflating breath trying to find the old Myers house. "How can I not know where this place is?"

"You were in it once. Six years ago." Loomis finished. "Turn right here."

Clark pulled up to what looked like and ordinary house. With half of what Loomis described he never would have expected Michael to live here. It's just a normal house no different then anyone would have growing up here. He looked out to see a small stump of wood, "Someone chopped down the mailbox?"

Jamie bent down and picked up the other half of the mailbox. She looked at the mailbox and saw a semi scarecrow of Michael Meyers. "Looks like it."

Loomis knocked on the door and waited for a minute but no one picked up or opened the door.

Jamie looked at the scarecrow and saw a sign next to it that said Strode Realty. "Man, I know my grandparents were greedy but this is too much!"

Clark waited for another minute and when there was still no answer he moved to the door as Loomis walked to Jamie. Clark just poked the lock with his finger and it broke into pieces. "Guys, the door is unlocked."

The three walked in and looked around each taking different spots in the house. Loomis went to the kitchen. He looked at the knife rack and took a breath of relief seeing every knife in every groove in the board. At least Michael didn't grab a weapon too.

Jamie looked around. On the bright side this place doesn't seem like Gothic's paradise anymore. She looked in the living room and much like every family there are pictures plastered on the wall. She reached up and took a big one down seeing the family. "YOU CHEAP FUCK!"

Clark came downstairs in a hurry. "What's wrong?"

Jamie held up the picture showing the family she recognizes. "Well, either Uncle John saw how cheap the house was with the mortality rate brought it at a steal, or my grandpa went I can't sell this house so I'm tricking my brother into buying it. I'll believe either one."

Clark looked around the house with X-ray vision. He looked trying to find anything but simply drew a blank. "I don't think there's anyone here."

The three people turned around at a knock on the door. Clark stood in front of them and opened the door. All he saw was Tommy Doyle.

Tommy looked at the group with a smile. "I think this is breaking and entering."

Clark looked at the man. "We knocked, door was open."

Doctor Loomis stood quietly looking at the young man. As he looked at him. This boy was a complete stranger to him. "You look like you know me."

Tommy nodded. "Not exactly, you might not rememebr me but my name is Tommy Doyle. Laurie Strode was babysitting me... that night."

Loomis' eyes lit up in recognition of the name. "Tommy Doyle, you've grown."

Tommy smiled a bit before looking at Clark. "And your family is the one that brought the old Meeker place right?"

Clark gave an honest shrug. "Maybe, we just bought the house because it was barely in the 5 digit price range."

Jamie thought on it. "It's the Meeker place." She looked to the wall and saw the phone. She looked over the wall of letters and saw what you usually see. Dad, Mom, Work. She pushes the last one and waits for an answer.

"Hello?"

Jamie took a calming breath. "John, It's uhm, I don't know if you remember me but it's Jamie, Jamie Lloyd."

John groaned on the other end. "Great, more of this Michael Myers bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked.

"My brother's mistake's mistake died years ago." The man replied. "Don't call this number again you little bitch."

"Fuck you!" Jamie replied on the phone.

"Yeah, fuck you too."

Jamie heard the phone disconnect and just slammed it on the cradle a couple times before hanging up. "Well, that didn't work. And I don't have phone numbers for my cousins Kara and Tim."

Loomis frowned knowing what could happen. "If we can find them we will."

Tommy looked at the group. "Dr. Loomis, if you have the time, there's something I want to show you."

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Fact and Fiction

Clark walked into the room on the second floor followed by Jamie and Loomis seeing an old woman, Tommy's roommate walked right past them almost oblivious to the people there as Tommy led them to his room. Clark looked to the side window and saw a telescope. His was lost in the trip... or he outgrew it. After finding out you're actually from the stars and you're from the worst kind of aliens looking up loses it's appeal when what's out there bites you in the ass.

Tommy walked over to his computer and started going to work pulling up familiar files. "Make yourselves at home."

Loomis looked to the wall and saw almost a twisted shrine to Michael. He thought he had an obsession... but Tommy might actually be worse.

Clark looked at the telescope and saw it aimed down at the house they were just in more particular a girl's room. Clark looked at it and wow it is so much weirder when it's not you. He'll never accept the scarecrow as any from of punishment but after seeing this... he can better understand why Whitney would do it to him.

Jamie looked at the wall, the twisted documentation of her life. She frowned seeing pictures of the car wreck that took her mother from her.

Clark left the telescope and walked over to the Haddonfuield wall of weird with Jamie. Clark looked up to see. "Boy stabs sister, Laure Strode survives massacre. Jamie Lloyd Committed. Clark shook his head and focused on the next article with her covering her disappearance."

Toomy loaded up his program for the computer. "I think I figured out why Michael does what he does."

Clark, Jamie, and Loomis walked over and saw the symbol. A line with a triangle in the middle of it.

Loomis looked at it concerned. "Thorn! I saw this, branded all over the Myers house, it was the night Jamie disappeared."

Jamie focused on the computer screen. "What's Thorn?"

Clark looked up at the pictures. "Do you mind if I take some of these off your wall?"

"Knock yourself out." Tommy replied opening the folder. "As for Thorn, it's an ancient symbol. Thorn had the most influence among the ancient symbols. It represented a demon that spread sickness, destroyed crops brought death to hundreds of thousands of people. According to Celtic legend one child from each tribe was afflicted with the mark of Thorn. To sacrifice their next of kin on the night of Samhain. The sacrifice of one family meant the entire tribe was safe."

Jamie looked at him. "You can't be serious with that. I won't deny that he has that symbol on his wirst now but he didn't always have it. The first time I saw him he didn't have it. I got a view of his wrist, I wish I hadn't."

Loomis nodded in agreement. "I was with Michael for fifteen years Tommy. I would have noticed that mark."

Tommy thought on it. He honestly has nothing. He put a lot of work into that too.

Clark was looking over two of the articles that caught his eye. It's too convenient. "Jamie, this man in black, you ever get a good look at him?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, he kept me locked up with Mary more often then not."

Loomis looked at her wanting to know more about this person. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

Jamie thought on it. "Black hat, Black coat, he had these annoying metal things on his feet. Drove me crazy when he walked."

Clark looked at the pictures haivng read the entire wall already. He focused on the picture again as his eyes seemed to work on their own like a microscope zoom in on the picture's background seeing shoes with metal tips. "Tommy, do you have a magnifying glass?"

Tommy grabbed the item in question and handed it to Clark. Clark looked at the first picture focusing on the background. Finding what he already saw with his enhanced eyes. "Actually, I think Tommy might be right."

Jamie looked at him. "You really think what you fought in that barn was magic."

Clark shook his head. "No, well, not entirely." Clark replied looking at Dr. Loomis. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Loomis had a healthy chuckle. "No, while I believe in the boogeyman that is pushing it."

Clark nodded in understanding. "But you believe that there are people that believe in Ufos."

Loomis nodded. "Of course everyday in trash tab... oh."

Tommy frowned at the computer. See, he was ready for Michael, maybe even a bit ready for the man in black but not something like this. Michael and a fanatical believer. They're now dealing with two monsters. Each with their own agenda. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because I think I see the man in black." Clark replied honestly. "At least his shoes anyway. From what I'm reading it sounds like he sets up Michael for easy mode. I think he strongly believes in Thorn, found out how Michael killed his sister Judith and thought he could use him to accomplish his goals. Michael already seemed predisposed to kill his family."

Loomis walked over and took the magnifying glass Tommy and Jamie followed shortly after. He looked at the newspapers and saw a pair of car accidents. Edith and Judith Myers' obituaries and the other Laurie's. "Oh dear, it would seem this man in black's MO is to knock off everyone but one Myers for Michael to kill."

Jamie looked at the pages. When she thought grandparents she always kind of put the Carruthers in that role thanks to how young her parents were when they had her. The only family she really had outside of her mother on that side of the family was her aunt Deb, Tim, and Kara. "He killed my mom." Jamie's eyes watered up. "Did he kill my dad?"

Tommy frowned having looked into that more then once. "Police say it was a rogue spark but, with this new information, maybe, I don't really know."

Jamie frowned and weakly collapsed but Clark caught her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm a lightning rod for death you should probably run while you still can."

Clark shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere now."

Jamie stayed where she was and Loomis looked at the new evidence. This person has been helping Michael for years how the hell did he miss him?

Jamie broke free from the hug. "Wait, when he showed up he had us both on Halloween 6 years ago. Why didn't he just give Michael a butcher knife and say Merry Christmas?"

Tommy frowned and started to explain. "Because of the reason he showed up in the first place. The last sacrifice has to be pure. If your mother was any nicer before that Halloween I'd swear there would be like a halo on her head. The Man in Black had to make sure Michael couldn't kill you. No one had a location on Michael until the cops arrested him at the Myers house."

Jamie looked at him upset. "Hey, just because I gave birth doesn't mean I'm not pure."

Tommy simply pointed down at the office supplies one in particular as Loomis quickly got the message seeing the pair of scissors and Jamie could only whimper. "Oh"

Clark looked at everyone suddenly feeling like the left out person.

Jamie simply nodded to Tommy telling him to let her explain this.

Jamie turned to Clark. She can traumatize him and scare him off. "Clark, you're not going to like this. When I was 8... I-I I nearly killed my stepmother."

Clark looked at her taking a moment to make sure he heard that right. "How?"

Jamie frowned and sat down feeling bad every time this memory came up. "Well we thought we killed Michael that night. He was my family so I got curious, too curious for my own good. I touched him, just his hand but something happened. When we got home my stepmother she went to draw me a bath and I went upstairs with her. I-I put on my clown mask." She wiped her head feeling the familiar tears from loathing and disgust. "Inside, I was screaming at myself to just stop. Stop! Stop It! But I didn't, I grabbed a pair of scissors and went into the bathroom." She tightened a grip with both hands as she started to as tears started to flow. "And I just started stabbing her and I couldn't stop. I thought I killed her but she just passed out thankfully. Ever since then it's like I'm connected to Michael. Sometimes it's like I can see what he sees."

Clark took a seat trying to process this. Now he knows why she was institutionalized. "Did you enjoy it?"

Jamie looked at him disgusted. "Of course not!"

Clark nodded and took her hand. "Then it wasn't your fault."

Jamie smiled in disbelief. "You're very understanding."

Clark shook his head. "Lived through it. My best friend tried to kill me with an uzi thanks to a somewhat similar situation."

Jamie laughed for a second before seeing the look on his face. "Wait, that was a joke right?"

Clark shook his head. "No."

Clark looked at his cell phone as it went off. He quickly answred. "Hello? Mom?"

"Home, NOW!" Martha said panic and freight clear in her voice followed by what most likely sounded like a gunshot.

Clark hung up the phone. "I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Jamie looked at him. "What's going on?"

Clark frowned. "My parents called it sounded like they're in trouble."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Michael is after the baby?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't think it's Michael. You should stay here though. They want the baby alive and you outlived your usefulness to them the moment she was born."

Loomis looked at him. "We'll drive you no one should be alone in this."

"Thank you Dr. Loomis but I'm quicker on my won." Clark assured him as he quickly ran downstairs and everyone heard the door open and close from upstairs.

Loomis and Jamie just watch him go. They know something isn't adding up about him. Especially when they don't hear a car. But would you risk losing the person who stopped Michael with one little kick.

* * *

Loomis remained upstairs thinking the process through. His mind is worried for the Kents but to keep those fears out of his head he can focus on Michael's friend. He's got a bad feeling about this. "I have to make a phone call."

Tommy looked at him. "Who knows more about Michael then you?"

"Marion Chambers, I need to get in touch with her about something. Excuse me. Jamie we'll drive to the Kents as soon as I'm finished with this call." Loomis quickly left the room giving them their space as Jamie sat down spent on the bed.

* * *

Tommy looked at Jamie sadly as the girl just sat down her knees in her face. "You OK?"

Jamie looked up blank, not as empty as her uncle but drowning in nothing. "I've been kidnapped by a crazy cult for years. I just found out that the man that did it killed my grandparents and my parents and got me pregnant with a baby that they are trying to kidnap. A baby that doesn't even have a name because I was too scared to give it one because of our family line. What the hell did I do?"

Tommy frowned sadly and sat next to her. "Is there anything I can do? Loomis will drive you there once he's off the phone. I'd like to go but I can't leave the Strode house unprotected in case any of them come back."

Jamie shook her head there's not much anyone can do right now they're twenty minutes away from Clark's house. But from the sounds of it they'll miss the action. "You knew my sister, Rachel, right?"

Tommy nodded and looked away. "Yeah, she was my best friend's girlfriend."

Jamie smiled. "You mean Brady?"

Tommy nodded sadly but having a warm smile all at the same time. "Yeah, we were all friends in high school. Rachel was always a wonderful girl and the whole year after that Halloween at the Meeker house we remained good friends when we got stuck in grief counseling. She was always beautiful and had this strength in her different from all the other girls, especially when it came to you. I had to pull her off a couple black eyed girls that called you the devil's bastard more then once."

Jamie looked at Tommy curious with the smile on his face. "Tommy, did you like my sister?"

Tommy looked at her and took a sharp breath as his smile dropped, overplayed his hand so he simply answered with the truth. "Yeah, I did we talked about grief counseling and spent more and more time together. I think I want to say 4th of July is when I fell for her. We just watched the fireworks and I had my arms around her. But in my eyes she was Brady's girlfriend, and he died trying to protect her in the Meeker house. I didn't know how to handle that. Until I got a swift kick in the ass by Rachael's friend Tina at the end of October. She said she was going to get her to stay and then set us up at the barn party, but, well you know what happened after that more then anyone."

The two sat in silent remorse. Waiting to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Author Notes

Wow this wholde chapter was just one group of paragraphs

This chapter was longer and covered Halloween 4 more but the file was erased from auto turn off, a family member broke their arm, and this was what was in the backup Fun fun fun. I have to figure out how to turn off power saving in the new laptop. Had the same thing happen in another story

Also I want to get through this since the sequel is already written and finished I can just post it in October since it takes notes from much better Halloweens H20 & 2018.

If people are upset that I'm throwing out Thorn and just keeping Michael is evil. The competent fighters left the Meeker house and the one deputy was killed moments later. I highly doubt Michael couldn't have just slipped past three angst ridden teenagers and knife an eight year old girl. I'm sticking with Michael's evil incarnate and his family are just perks.

So Tommy was actually in Halloween 4, who knew. He was a well adjusted teenager after 78 so I wanted to break him again. Yes I know what Brady did but given all the other parties were dead it would just seem tacky and OOC for Rachael to attack a pair of corpses. Having Michael carve a warpath through all his friends and crush seemed like the best way to explain why he's a broken mess again in Curse coming off as a mixture of Antman, Loomis and Edward from Twilight.


	7. The Growing Fire

Jonathan smiled looking at what in his eyes is the ninth wonder of the world. What kind of deity up there would be cruel enough to do this to his wife. He looked over at Martha gently rocking the newborn baby. How could she be denied the right to have one? He knows Clark is their son. The good, the bad, he wouldn't change any of it except this.

Martha smiled gently rocking the baby. She doesn't understand how Jamie could have left her behind so easily.

Jonathan smiled looking at her. Also in a bit of sadness. If it wasn't for Jor El and a series of bad choices this would have been them. "So, how are you two doing?"

Martha smiled from her spot. This is just euphoric for her. "Pretty good, considering she doesn't have a name." She doesn't understand Jamie. It's not that she doesn't know what to call her. But she won't even try. "Is Jamie's uncle really that bad?"

Jonathan frowned at this. He was hoping to have this talk when Clark, Jamie, and Loomis came back. "He survived a rifle shot getting hit with our truck and Clark kicking him right through a wall."

Martha was around her boys for most of her life. She learned their tells easy enough. Try as he might while he can keep secrets from everyone else she'll know when Clark is lying. It's how she knows Jonathan is hiding things from her now. "Jonathan, what aren't you telling me?"

Jonathan frowned. This might be the best time to tell her she won't drop the baby to hurt him. "When we first met her Jamie was downright hysterical. We didn't even hear Jamie's uncle until he was already in the room. I don't know how he did it. But he stabbed Clark, twice."

Martha huddled the baby closer. That's not something a mother ever wants to hear. "Anything else?"

Jonathan frowned. "Jamie thinks Clark got a concussion. But he was fine when we got away from him."

Martha took a calming breath. She'll figure this one out later. "You're telling me that man might be able to kill him?"

Jonathan nodded. "That's what it looks like honey."

Martha switched arms keeping the baby close. "We could have stopped him. We should have."

Jonathan looked at her almost wondering if she's been paying attention since he started going to high school. "It's not in Clark to turn away from a life and death situation, or to turn his back on people who need his help. If we have faith in our son we can't let that faith waver now." He pulled her close and gently kissed his wife.

Jonathan took a breath as his face contorted breathing in something rotten. "Martha, did you leave a formula bottle on the stove."

Martha looked at him confused till right outside the window shot up in flames. Martha let out a scream that startled the baby causing her to cry.

Jonathan pulled her to the floor as the glass windows shattered to bits under the loud racket of machine gun fire.

Martha held the baby close. "What are they doing? They have to know they could hit the baby?"

Jonathan saw all the bullet holes he could see and took the rifle off his back. "It's panic fire. They want us to run out."

* * *

Jonathan looked as the back door was kicked open. He saw a man in a cult robe with a handgun and he quickly aimed his rifle and got the drop on him with one shot to the chest.

Martha stayed low to the ground gently putting the baby down on a makeshift couch cushion and grabbed the phone dialing a familiar number before putting it to her ear. "HOME, NOW!"

Jonathan quickly aimed and fired at the next person to come in. He looked down the door and saw what looked like a cowboy dressed in black with an obscured face, Jamie's man in black. A machine gun aimed right at the house as him Martha and the baby hid behind the couch as machine gun fire started.

* * *

Clark ran closer to his house from the back when to his surprise he sees clouds of smoke quickly rising up. Smoke close to his house.

Clark stopped running out of superspeed and came to a stop at his house which is currently on fire, surrounded by druids... and he boarded up all the windows... great!

Clark ran full bore at the house just putting his hands up knocking away cultists between here and the back door. Clark ran in and focused his eyes around the house. He saw two people in the house in robes and attacked them with one hand each as they bounced to the wall and collapsed.

Clark ran into the house and looked at his parents as time resumed. "What's going on in here?"

Martha ducked the barrage of bullets. "We don't know they just started shooting!"

Clark nodded hearing what he needed to hear. He grabbed his mother and within an instant the two are gone.

Jonathan watched one of the men in robes comes in and sees him too close to the baby. He wastes no time breaking out of cover and firing at the man in the cloak. The Man in Black sees Johnathan with his guard down and one hand up but not in surrender but at his chest like he's begging him to stop so he fired.

Clark ran right back into the room and resumed normal speed for a brief moment picking the baby up. He went back into super and to his horror he sees a barrage of bullets coming for Johnathan. Clark went to run at him in superspeed but saw his father's hand up at his chest. That always meant one thing. Stopping him in his tracks like when he was a little kid so he wouldn't crash into a tree. Clark looked uneasy not sure why but froze in place. Clark stayed where he was and just watched the bullets. Just because he has to stay still doesn't mean he can't do anything about them. Clark just let out an outright burst of heat vision vaporizing the majority of the bullets except three. He focused on the ones that were so close to his dad it frightened him as he took aim and got the third one but as he got the third one the second and first crossed the point of no return and slammed into Johnathan and straight out his back as time resumed.

Clark knelt down next to Johnatahn not believing this happened and using his free hand to hold to his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Flat out ignoring the bullets hitting his back. "Why, why would you do that... you know I'm quick enough to get you out of the way."

Jonathan shook his head and pointed up. "Yeah, but too quick for her."

Clark looked down at the baby and understood it was such a Kent thing to do. Moving at that speed with a baby only hours old. He probably would have killed her. He saw the couch cushion and sat down protecting the baby and Johnathan and just waited for his moment. Clark handed the baby off to Johnathan and grabbed a full soda can from it's coaster and flung it backwards at the man in black hitting him with such force he flew right out the front door bringing an end to the machine gun fire and closed the door.

Clark took the baby back and easily lifted her up. He watched the front door burst open again only for to grab it and slam it on the poor cultist who opened it as he collapsed bonelessly to the ground. He watched two more coming in slow motion as his eyes lit up and aimed at both of them hitting both in the arms with heat vision as their tackly cloaks caught ablaze and they started shouting in pain fluttering around the front yard. Clark watched the back door open only to hear a meaty thunk as the cult follower collapsed seeing Martha with a baseball bat behind him.

She took one look at the scene and immediately grabbed the baby and took her out of the house freeing Clark to finally get Johnathan out of the house at superspeed and gently put him down outside by the tree as he gasped for breath from all the smoke of the house. Martha moved quickly as she could joining the two. She handed the baby to Clark.

Clark held the baby in one hand and took his cellphone out for the other one. "Yeah, I'm right outside the old Meeker place and I need... everything. People are badly hurt, a cop is shot, the house is on fire we have some of the arsonists and others are still in the house."

Jonathan looked up at Martha and only smiled.

Martha smiled seeing her husband looking at her lovingly. Only to see his eyes start to drop. " Jonathan! Jonathan!"

Clark knelt down beside them. "Dad!" Jonathan just grabbed his son's shoulder and looked at his family in a loving smile. As his eyes just became heavier and heavier before coming to a close. "No! Dad!"

Martha started crying. "No! Please, not yet! Jonathan!"

* * *

Loomis was in the car with Jamie. He was loadig his gun and to the surprise of himself Jamie was driving. He'd normally complain about a license but he's thankful to be able to pull his gun and aim without worrying about driving. "Where did you learn to dirve?"

Jamie took a calming breath. "After my mom died the kids all learned the truth about my uncle. To help keep my mind off it my dad taught me how to drive his ambulance. He worked the pedals obviously. But it's not hard to figure out foot down but not all the way."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt seeing a line of police and ambulance seeing nothing but a big trail of smoke.

"Good god." Loomis said numbly.

Jamie pulled up and immediately got out of the car. "Clark! Jonathan! Martha!"

One of the arriving officers grabbed her right before she can get into the house. "Lady, you can't go in there!"

Jamie shook her head. "No, you don't understand my daughter is in there!"

The officer shook his head. "No, Ma'am the people living here got her out she's in the back."

* * *

Jamie ran over to Clark and smiled seeing the baby in his arms. "Is she OK?"

Clark nodded holding her. "Yeah, she's fine." Jamie took the baby and almost instantly Clark walked over to the nearest cuffed cult member and lifted the stupid hood off him revealing his face. "I-I know you."

The man looked at Clark with a sick smile. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Kent."

Clark looked at him disgusted. "You... you're the cop who questioned me at the hospital." Clark ran over another cloak and lifted the hood.

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise. "Mrs. Taft?"

Clark turned to her in surprise. "You know her?"

"Teacher" Jamie stated weakly. "She was one of my teachers."

Clark turned back to the officer form earlier before grabbing him and slamming him onto the hood of his dad's car. "Where's Michael, where's the man in black?!" Clark just squeezed one of the man's shoulders as he shouted in pain hearing something going crunch.

Martha quickly ran up and shouted at him. "Let him go! CLARK! LET GO RIGHT NOW!"

Clark let him go and just pushed him back against the car taking a walk. He walked up to the tree and just punched a hole through a side without breaking stride as he kept walking. From that point on Jamie and Loomis can't even plausibly deny there's something different about Clark.

Loomis looked at the scene in confusion. It took a moment to register what had Clark so upset seeing a body bag loaded up with his father. Jamie frowned seeing the stretcher another person just trying to do the right thing gone because of her.

* * *

Clark walked through the woods trying to rap his head around the situation. Less than 12 hours ago he had a normal job fixing up a farm. He had a dad.

Jamie slowly walked up behind him keeping the baby close to her. "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Clark replied weakly.

Jamie sighed gently rocking her daughter. You couldn't get her away from her mother since Jamie showed up. "I don't want to say I told you so. But, do you understand now why I kept saying stay away from me? I didn't want something like this to happen."

Clark weakly nodded. "Yeah, so what are we going to do now?"

"We?" Jamie asked. "No we, just me and Loomis, I'm not bringing anything else down on your family."

Clark looked at her. "Oh really, so you're trying to leave the baby with us and die to Michael?"

Jamie looked at her for a moment. "Why not? I can't take care of it. Hell, I haven't even named it yet."

Clark frowned looking at her. "It's been a busy day Jamie. They'll come for her regardless so you might as well stay with us. So, what do we do now?"

Jamie looked at him in confusion. "Did you not learn anything from what just happened?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, police officer, grade school teacher, the man in black has eyes all around Haddonfield."

"Which is why you and your mom should..."

Clark turned to her and shouted. "If you and the baby die!" He took a moment to try to reign himself in. "My father would have died for nothing. It's our lives Jamie we chose to help you. My dad did the same and he knew the risks."

"He's right Jamie."

The two tunred to see Martha who quickly collided with Clark desperate for attention from one of the men in her life. To ensure herself she haddn't just lost everything.

Jamie noticed Dr. Loomis coming and saw his troubled face with an officer right next to him. "How many and who?"

Loomis nodded figuring that was the first question. "A doctor, a priest, three cops including the sheriff, at least now I know why I couldn't get anywhere with the new sheriff."

Jamie looked at the cop standing before them kind of balding from the front but not anywhere near as old as Loomis. "And yet you brought a cop here knowing they're already in the Sheriff's department."

"I'm deputy Frank Hawkins." The man introduced himself. "Probably going to be the sheriff soon from lack of options."

Jamie looked at the man unimpressed. "And why should I trust you after everything thast just happened?"

"Because seventeen years ago a very naive rookie put out a fire without knowing what he was doing." Hawkins answered sadly. "Ten years later he paid for that mistake with thirty lives and that number is still going up. I strongly suggest you four take this moment to go back to where you were and avoid public eyes."

Jamie looked at him. "Statements?"

Hawkins simply replied. "You already gave them."

Jamie nodded holding the baby. "OK."

Hawkins looked down at the baby. "Cute kid, does she have a name?"

Jamie looked down and smiled seeing the baby grab her finger. In that moment maybe it was a recent talk but she knew. If there was ever a chance at a normal life her name would be this. "Rachel, her name is Rachel."

Hawkins smiled as he walked away. Completely missing the bag of evidence that somehow 'slipped' it's way into Clark's pocket.

Clark got into the truck. Part of him wants to just put his hand right through the sterring wheel and track down Michael and the mystery man. But he can't leave them alone right now. Literally the entire town is against them.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Well the new one got the daughter wrong but it also gave the most badass Sheriff in Haddonfield


	8. Costumes and Masks

Tommy watched his neighbors house keeping a look out for proof of life. He really should have brought that police scanner last month but he needed rent money. He watched as the truck Loomis took pulled up. Clark came out first followed by Jamie holding the baby. Followed by Loomis and finally a red haired woman. He can't help but notice the somber mood everyone seems to be in as they come to the house.

Clark, his mother, Jamie, and the baby both left to go upstairs in Tommy's room. Clark watched Jamie finally take time to bond with her daughter at least someone's getting a family thing right.

Martha stood upright. "Clark, let's talk outside for a bit OK."

Clark somberly nodded and followed her.

Jamie watched them go outside. She wonders how mad Martha is at her right now. She can't really blame her.

* * *

Outside Clark leaned against the fence just trying to find his center.

Martha looked at him. "I know what you're thinking. But this isn't your fault."

Clark shook his head. "I cost us the farm when I ran away. Everything that happened."

Martha shook her head. "No, Clark we held onto the back 40 a lot longer then we should have. We could have sold it and easily paid off our debts for a year. We all were just too stubborn at the worst time. As for everything that happened here. Your father chose to get involved, the moment Michael attacked you at the farm. He gave his life beleiving this madness should stop by protecting the baby. A heart only beats so many times in one life. Your father used his more then anyone I know."

Clark just looked at the ground broken, any compsoure he had since his house burnt down gone. "It's not right that he's gone."

Martha only held him and hugged him as he cried. "I know, I know."

* * *

Loomis held the phone close. "Terrence, I appreciate the offer, but I believe you have your own problems you should be taking care of. Don't worry, I'm not alone." He hung up the phone down trodden.

Tommy looked at him concerned. "Dr. Loomis are you alright?"

Loomis shook his head. "An old colleague, I don't want him involved in this, not when there's two of them."

Jamie came down holding baby Rachel and put her in a 'crib' Tommy made. "Really, a cardboard box with blankets?"

Tommy looked at her. "Let's see you make a crib with household products."

Jamie could only shrug in acceptance.

Tommy watched next door and saw a little boy come home. Well at least one of them is home. Taking that as his cue he silently left the house to heed off a disaster.

* * *

Martha came up with Clark, Jamie looked at the two sadly She has seen this story play out more then enough. "I just wanted to say I'm..."

Martha held her hand up stopping the teen. "As I just told Clark unless you're secretly the man in black you didn't do anything wrong."

Clark looked up at everyone like a light switch went off. "Oh yeah, about him." Clark went through his coat pocket and pulled a plastic bag with a can of tomato soup inside.

Jamie looked at it. "A leaky can of soup?"

Clark shook his head. "That's not soup I threw it at the man in black. I think it's his blood."

Loomis' eyes rose in alert seeing the first lead they have on this man. "Good lord, why didn't you leave this with Deputy Watkins?"

Clark looked at Loomis. "Because I don't trust the cops. At least not all of them."

Martha looked at the can. "What about Chloe? She has experience with crime scene evidence right?"

Clark shook his head. "She won't be able to help us in anywhere near enough time."

Jamie thought on it. "OK, so who can we trust that can help us get this figured out fast?"

Loomis shook his head, he already sent Marian out to look into another lead, he won't bring Terrence in, and everyone else is already dead.

Clark took the can. "I know who to take this to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jamie nodded in understanding. "Just get back as fast as you can."

Calrk left the building and as soon as he was clear he ran off for the rich part of Haddonfield.

* * *

Clark came to a stop and looked around seeing through walls seeing the one he wanted as he quietly knocked on the door seeing a man in a suit looking at him. "I need to see Lex. Tell him it's Clark Kent."

Clark waited for a couple minutes and saw Lex packing his bags for the trip home.

Lex looked up surprised. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help?" Clark answered.

Lex looked at him he's never seen that face on Clark before. That crushing pain and agony. He's seen it plenty of times on his own face in the mirror. "Clark, what happened?"

Clark looked at him numbly. "My dad, he... he was murdered."

Lex took a moment to collect himself and hugged his best friend. There's no secret him and Mr. Kent never saw eye to eye on... anything. But he always liked him. He was a parent any son would be proud to call a father. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Clark pulled out the can. "I need to know who's blood this is. As fast as possible."

Lex looked at the can getting a bad feeling all around. Clark is a good person but as Lex suspects he wrangles up meteor freaks but just to protect people. This might be a line he won't come back from. "I think this is more of a job for the cops."

Clark shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Lex asked.

"Because three cops that I know of just helped burn my house down!" Clark shot off angrily.

Lex took the can surprised. He gets the feeling there's more to this story but for now he's just happy to help. "Alright, I'll look into it."

"Thank you." Clark said.

* * *

Jamie waited patiently for Clark to come home. She watched as the door opened and saw Tommy come in a nice shiner on his right eye. "What happened to you?"

"She hit me." Tommy replied as he sat down.

Jamie looked over as little boy with blond hair came in and sat down followed by a blond haired woman Tommy's age. Jamie instantly perked up seeing the familiar face. "Kara!"

Kara Strode turned around and saw her for a moment. A black haired teenager with a very familiar smile. Tommy told her but seeing and knowing are two different things. How did she survive the fire? "Jamie, it is you!" Kara rushed over and glomped her cousin. The two cousins stayed in a hug taking a moment. A bit of tears of happiness on Kara's end. "Thank god, everyone thought you died in the fire. Would have visited you in the children's hospital but Dad refused to take anyone."

"It's OK." Jamie said from her end. "You kind of punched my friend though."

"Your friend was perving on me last night with a telescope and came over unannounced in my son's room with him in it when I found him. He's lucky I don't play softball anymore." Kara replied easily enough. 'Hey mommy, this creepy guy knows about dinosaurs' not music to a mother's ears. "Would have called the cops but he promised to take me to you. Said my life was in danger."

Jamie nodded. "It's true. My uncle's loose again." Kara blanched at this knowing the story. She turned over to the little boy. "Who's this?"

Kara smiled looking over. "Jamie, meet my son Danny."

Jamie smield kneeling down to be on his level. "Hi Danny, I'm your cousin Jamie."

"Hi." Danny replied shyly.

Kara looked over at a fussing infant in a box. "Whoa, Jamie what have you been up to these past six years?"

Jamie looked at her cousin sadly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kara nodded seeing the instant shut down. "Well, I wasn't much older when I had Danny, if you need advice, just let me know."

Jamie nodded gratefully as Clark came in. "Did you find out anything?"

Clark shook his head. "No. Give him some time though." He looked over at the two new people. "Who are these two?"

"My cousins Kara and Danny?" Jamie answered.

Clark thought on it for a moment, why does the name Kara sound so familiar? Better asked question for later. He looked down at Danny. "Nice to meet you both."

Kara looked at Jamie and saw a glaze in her eyes. "Jamie, you OK?"

Clark quickly ran over and caught her.

* * *

 _A zombie approached a girl with blond hair ending at her neck. "Oh, I love the outfit what is this slutty cop?"_

 _The cop turned around revealing a cop shirt that ends just abover her navel. "No, sexy cop." The girl smile and picked off the buttons on her shirt opening it and showing her breast with two badges covering her nipples. "This is slutty cop."_

 _Zombie smiled as she put her shirt back on and grabbed her by the waist. "Oh, well then maybe we should blow off this party and I can get better acquanited with slutty cop."_

 _Sexy cop shook her head. "Uh uh, we still have to show up for the party for Halloween and then I want to take Suzie trick or treating with rebel candy givers."_

 _Zombie smiled playfully. "Curse you for not being an only child. Lucky you the only knowledge in this Zombie's brain is who's giving out candy and money so it should be a fun night for the three of us and a way to say fuck government for cancelling Halloween."_

 _Sexy cop just kissed him. "And I love you for that."_

" _So, what's she dress..." Zombie turned to the corner staring seemingly directly into Jamie. "HEY! Are you perving at my girl you freak!"_

 _Jamie watched as the Shape seemingly exlpoded out of the corner knife in hand and stabbed Zombie._

 _Sexy cop quickly jumped on his back trying to pull Michael away. "Leave him alone."_

 _The shape backed into the mirror knoocking Sexy Cop into it and glass all over the floor as she fell to the floor as well._

 _Zombie picled up a shard of glass and ran at the Shape._

 _The shape only pulled the knife out of Zombie's shoulder turned him around and stabbed him in the back as he fell to the floor instantly dropping the glass. ._

 _Zombie looked up and saw the shape leave. "I can't, I can't feel my legs." He looked at the Shape walking to his grilfriend. "Run!"_

 _Sexy cop tried to run past the Shape only to get caught at the waist and slammed into the wall and knocked to the floor. The Shape put his hands around her neck and lifted her up high enough that her legs were closer top the Shape's neck then the floor.. "No! No!"_

 _Zombie tried to pull himself to her. Seeing the nicest the girl he knew turn shades of blue as her eyes started turnign red. "No! No! Leaver her alone and kill me!"_

 _The Shape looked at the lifeless form of Sexy Cop for a moment tilting it's head before simply dropping her. He walked Over to zombie and pulled his knife out of his back._

 _Zombie shouted. "I swear to god I'm gonna..."_

 _The shape just stomped him in the head shutting him up and with five more stomps he was doing nothing but stomping red paste into a bathroom floor._

 _Jamie watched Michael take his leave of the bathroom and bumped into another kid whom her uncle just sent off in a different direction among a great sea of people in costumes and Haddonfield Park sign._

* * *

Jamie took a breath coming back down. "Michael's at some sort of Halloween party."

Clark looked at her, it's Halloween. "That could be anywhere."

Tommy shook his head. "No, he's at Barry Simms party."

Jamie turned to Tommy. "How do you know that?"

"Easy... It's the only party." Tommy replied.

Kara turned to Jamie. "After you disappeared. Halloween was outlawed a bunch of teenagers are fighting to get it back tonight. Some of the adults are even trick or treating for kids. Oh my god my brother's there."

Clark put his hand up cutting her off. Forming a plan already. "I'll get him and tell him to get out of town."

Jamie stood up. "Hang on I'm going with you."

Clark shook his head. "No way, it didn't work last time."

"It wasn't Michael last time." Jamie pointed out. "And if he sees me he won't be anywhere near Rachel."

Clark frowned seeing her point and even if he leaves without her he has a feeling Jamie will just follow him. "Alright."

Tommy looked at the two. "Guys, it's full costume, they won't give you a moment's peace if you're wearing anything less for Halloween."

Clark nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of it."

Jamie nodded. "Kara, can you take care of the baby?"

Kara frowned not really sure what's happening right now. But if they're going to take care of her brother she can at the very least babysit. "Of course."

 _T_ ommy watched them go. "I'll fill her in."

Clark looked at Jamie as they walked out the house. "Do you suffer from motion sickness?"

"No" Jamie replied.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Clark begged as he scooped Jamie up. She had to see him destroy that tree in one punch. Before Jamie could register what happened she was in the alley next to Vincent's Drug Store.

Jamie looked at Clark for only a moment it wasn't exactly the fear Clark imagined as a smile came across her face. "i knew it, I knew there was something different about you. So let's go inside we gotta get dressed." She's just happy to have a guardian against Michael at this point.

* * *

Clark went into the store and immeidately grabbed the only costume that will fit him at the last mintue as his face dropped. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Jamie didn't see the problem that costume has been around for hundreds of years probably. "Go get dressed."

Jamie looked at a couple outfits before her hand was grabbed she was set to scream but saw it was only a teenage blond boy. Jamie looked at the employee name tag and sighed see a familiar name. The leader of hell when she was a child. Jason Remar hadn't seen him since that stupid yellow Frankenstein thing on Halloween. He was a friend until he always bullied her just for having bad luck in DNA on her mother's side.

Jason looked at her for a moment. "Do I know you?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, I just have one of those faces."

Jason watched her try to leave but grabbed her. "Oh, I do know you, Jamie Lloyd. Of course you'd show up today is your whole freak family here too. After all what other day would you show up for." Jason just laughed not letting go. "I figured you'd already have a costume after all every day is Halloween with your..." Jason stopped seeing Jamie's not even paying attention to him and is focused on the other side of the isle and started breathing methodically. He turned around and saw Jamie was staring at office supplies. Particularly the largest pair of scissors you'd ever see. "I-I-I was just kidding... just calm down." Jason went to the back of the store a lot paler then when the conversation started.

Jamie just smiled and grabbed the costume as Clark left the changing room. Jamie looked at him and looked away blushing from the green leathery cloth and the bow at his back.

Clark frowned in it. "OK, I don't understand why the SCPD can't catch this guy, I mean... it's just grease paint."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, grease paint. Excuse me."

Clark leaned against the wall waiting for Jamie to get changed. Clark turned to the TV only to hear a familiar song at six o clock. Which means eight in the east coast. At least it's the last time he'll hear the song this year as kids in three specific masks got closer. "Happy Happy Halloween Hallowen Halloween Happy Happy Halloween Silver Shamrock." Clark listened as the music stopped and the TV's voice got deeper. "Now is the time you ghost and ghouls and witches too come closer watch for the sign. Watch as All..." Clark watched as the Silver Shamrock logo turned into a bat logo wrapped in a yellow circle. The three kids just shrugged and walked away talking.

"That was stupid."

"Yeah. Let's go see if anyone is actually giving out candy."

Clark only shrugged agreeing with the children as Jamie came out her hair done in very sloppy pigtails, a shirt too small for her with Puddin's little monster written on it. He can tell her about that costume tomorrow he suspects she doesn't know. "You dressed like that for the baseball bat dodn't you."

"Yep." Jamie wrapped her arm around his. "You ready?"

Clark nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Author Notes

For people who think Clark and Jamie are too cheerful after the last chapter. It's sadly just a common occurrence in Jamie's life at this point. And until the final season Smallville Clark's first reaction to grief is usually violence at whatever he sets his sights on and he knows where Michael is.

Thanks for the reviews


	9. Secrets Revealed

A middle aged woman looked out the window in a smile seeing the kids trying to take back Halloween at the festival. It never felt right to cancel Halloween it felt like it was the town saying that pansy Michael Myers won.

The woman swallowed deeply in a bit of pain as a knife protruded from her stomach. The Shape just lifted his hand hoisting the woman in the air as she kicked to reach the floor until she stopped. The Shape simply dropped the knife.

The Shape went into the cuttlery and took the meat clever and an extra knife. The Shape walked in behind the husabnd and just buried the meat clever into the top of his skull not even looking at his work as he opened the front door and left.

* * *

Marian Chambers looked at the place she worked at many years ago as a nurse. After her best friend got cooked in half she vowed never to come here again. Now because of said best friend she's back. She got out of the car and looked at the cop already there. "Are you Deputy Watkins?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Marian looked at the doors to Smith's Grove. And here we go.

* * *

Clark came to a stop at the house Jamie described as they ran in. Jamie saw a man with a meat cleaver stuck in his face. She walked out the front door and moved for the festival Clark right behind her.

Clark rolled his eyes looking at the scene on stage and swallowed a bit of bile.

Jamie looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Clark shook his head. "Nothing life threatening, 'crotchless panties, barks like a dog, poor man's Howard Stern trash radio."

Jamie nodded hearing it now over the speakers. "Do you see the reason we're actually here?"

Clark looked around even with X-ray vision he has nothing. "No."

Jamie listened to the shock jock. Sounds like the douche she talked to last night on the phone to try to get help. More importantly the two people on stage with them. She feels like she knows the guy.

They listened as the girl on stage talked. "Michael Myers is dead and buried, I mean Tim here, even lives in the Myers house."

Barry Simms the sixth rate Howard Stern looked at the two interested. "Tim, is that true?"

Tim's girlfriend Beth nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

Barry smiled taking that all in. "Folks we're going to take a short break. And when we return we will be broadcasting live from the Old Myers house."

Tim watched as the man just left. Inviting him was the biggest mistake he could make tonight. That man and his father on national radio. He can't think of much worse.

Tim and Beth started the walk through the crowd until Tim was grabbed from behind and pulled aside by... the Hood of Starling City and Harley Quinn. "OK, so is this a Romeo and Juliet with a heroes and Villains thing." He looked ot the girl. "Also you need makeup if you're dressing like a clown."

Jamie looked at her cousin surprised. "I'm dressed like a clown." She turned to Clark. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!? I hate clowns!"

"I thought we had more pressing concerns." Clark finished.

Jamie nodded and then turned back to Tim. "Do you recognize me?"

Tim looked at her am. "Am I supposed to?" Tim asked to Beth's discomfort.

Jamie frowned and looked at him. "I'm Jamie, Jamie Lloyd."

Beth watched as Tim's usually impassive face even with that douch Barry Sims quickly gave way to anger. "My little cousin died years ago. You ever pull a stunt like that again I'll kick your ass even if you are a girl."

"I told you I'm not coming over again after your dad yelled at me for crying about my mom." Jamie finished.

Tim looked at her in shock. That was the last time they saw each other. His mom planned to take Kara and him to visit Jamie after Halloween but her mother cancelled because Jamie attacked her stepmother.

Tim looked at her getting the full story from looking into restoring Halloween. He knows about the night she vanished. "Show me your leg. I want to see it."

Jamie nodded and lowered her sock showing Clark a long scarred over knife wound. "He nearly got me in a laundry chute." Answering the unasked question.

Tim looked at her for a moment taking the sight of his cousin in before hugging her tightly.. "I knew it, I knew you were alive."

Jamie nodded and broke the hug. "Yeah, the problem is he is too!"

Tim's eyes widened in panic. "Oh god, if he's back, do I really live in his..."

"Yes" Jamie cut him off. "That's his house."

Tim's eyes widened in panic. "Oh god, Kara and mom..."

Jamie shook her head. "No, Kara's fine. Aunt Deb... I don't know." She lied now that she's seeen what Kara and Tim look like she knows her aunt was decapitated by her uncle with an axe.

Tom nodded. "Then we have to call the cops."

Jamie looked at him. "Yeah, we'll call the cops and tell them Michael Myers is back on Halloween."

Tim frowned realizing what she was saying. "Yeah, but we gotta do something."

"Yeah, you two have to leave town." Jamie decided. "You two are better off as far away from this as possible."

Tim shook his head. "You're not leaving me out of this. If my family is in danger I'm coming with you."

Jamie frowned and turned to Clark. "I know you don't like advertising this but could you?"

Without a word spoken Clark, Tim, and Beth were gone. Getting the full picture tears finally start coming off Jamie for her aunt. Another family member taken from her by Michael. She cries to the black of shadow. As behind her the shadow took shape in white with a familiar breathing.

* * *

The Shape held the knife up and Jamie and just swung full round with her baseball bat slamming it into her uncle's knee and quickly ran in the other direction feeling the knife cut into her arm as she ran likely leaving a new scar.

Jamie fought through the crowd trying to get to someplace safe.

Jamie stopped in the middle of the crowd just to catch her breath. Only for a hand to quickly touch her shoulder as she let out the loudest scream in her life.

"Whoa, whoa, Jamie it's me." Clark assured her. "I dropped your family off in Florida. Probably raise some questions later."

"Michael's here." Jamie said showing her arm as proof.

Clark frowned. "Stay, close to me."

Clark scoped the area trying to find Michael. Where is he? Clark kept walking forward Jamie right in front of him as they go."

Clark got his answer fast seeing the blade of the shape desceniding on him. Clark bent backwards at superspeed saving his chest but causing the blade to go in at the side of his leg.

Clark threw a punch up hitting Michael in the chest as the shape sailed through the air ten feet and to the floor.

One of the costumers smiled at the sight. "Hey guys check it out! Michael Myers has failed this city!"

Clark rolled his eyes but limped forward. Jamie right behind him going to where Michael landed.

Jamie walked up and her eyes shot up in panic. A crowd formed around the shape and by the time they got there Jamie saw six Michaels. "Oh god!"

Clark looked at the idiots. Who would do this? He focused and sighed seeing Michael's not here. He grabbed one by the throat and hoisted him up in the air causing the stupid kid to desperately reach for his mask in a panic. "Whoa, don't shoot!"

Clark angrily put him down and the group fled laughing. A messed up leg and a wide array of people he can hurt if he runs too fast and trips on a messed up leg.

Jamie's eyes were focused all around her. "He couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

The two started walking looking to find the shape before he could find anyone else. Even to Clark's eyes Michael was well hidden. For twenty minutes they couldn't find a trace of Michael.

Jamie frowned after a while. "He's gone isn't he."

Clark nodded seeing the more then likely scenario at least his leg has started to heal up. "Yeah, I think so."

Jamie frowned only to immediately fall back as Clark caught her.

* * *

Jamie watched her Uncle John come home, already drunk, how do you get drunk before you leave work?

John walked up to the front door opening it with a bit of a stumble. "Deb! Deb! Where the hell are you?" He looked around the house. "Where's my dinner!" John looked around the house. "She actually left." He went down the basement trying to find any of his worthless family. He came down to the basement and saw nothing but their old tv shwoing a blond haired woman in a white dress and a horse as John's face drops. "What is this shit?"

John looks at an old picture seeing his family so happy. The waterpark this was a good day. Then Jamie Lloyd bungled into their lives. She ruined everything, she ruined his family. They all turned their backs on him. Doing stuff he warned them not to do. Of course Jamie died long before their family drifted apart.

John let out a sigh in sad recognition. He's shifting the blame. Deb is the nicest girl he knew and he broke her down to nothing. Then she moved out... she left him. Kara, his little angel, first time she screwed up he slammed the door in her face and drank so much he hit her earlier today getting him Tim's ire and his own grandson pulling a knife on him. He's pushed them all away.

No, it's not too late! He just has to try. He can start off easy Deb's always on his back to do his own laundry. He grabbed the laundry basket and walked to the machine opening it with his free hand. He could only scream seeing the sight of his wife's head in the laundry turning the sheets red with the still attached blood.

John turned only to see the Shape grab him by the throat and slam him into the fusebox holding him in place as he was electrocuted from the attack. John continued to shout in pain blood shooting down his eyes, nose, and mouth as he cooked from the inside out. The shape only watched in curiosity as the screams stopped but the Shape refused to let go until finally John's head explodes from all the electricity flowing through it.

Jamie fell to her knees in shock as she let out the contents of her stomach. "Oh god, that was sick even for him."

Clark held her up at her knees so she wouldn't fall into her own vomit. "Can you stand up?"

Jamie weakly got back to her feet. "Oh god, I could smell the flesh. My uncle... he's gone."

Clark looked at her confused. "Really?"

"Not that one." Jamie's eyes widened realizing exactly where Michael would be able to kill her Uncle John. "Oh god! Clark! He doubled back!"

Clark quickly swept her up and disappeared in the crowd.

One of the party goers looked at it. "Hey guys The Flash dressed as The Green Arrow for Halloween."

* * *

Clark ran to the Myers house and put her down. "Jamie, where is he?"

Clark opened the doors till he found steps that went down. Clark looked down the steps seeing nothing but a chubby burnt headless body and closed the door.

Jamie's eyes widened seeing a little boy at the top of the steps. "I know you, you're Kara's kid, what are you doing here?"

Danny looked away. "I didn't want to hear that old ladies stories anymore. She's really creepy."

Jamie took him by the hand. "Trust me it's worse here."

Clark looked around but no sign of the Shape. Clark heard the door open and immediately threw a chair at it.

A woman fell to the floor and screamed as the chair exploded. "What the fuck is wrong with you! I just came to get Danny!"

Clark looked at Kara guilty as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, you spooked me and Michael might be here."

* * *

The four quickly walked back out crossing the street as Clark looked at Tommy's house. "Jamie take the others through the front I'm going in through the back."

"OK"

Clark waited till the three were in the house and quickly hopped the fence the joys of X-ray vision. He moved in Superspeed and got behind the five cultists as time resumed and he let out a whistle. The cultist turned around and Clark grabbed two throwing them both through the picket fence.

Clark quickly grabbed cultist number three and threw him right at cultist number four hearing some bones break but they'll live. Cultist five looked at him for a brief moment before running in the other direction. Clark walked right up to behind him and gently but his foot on the cultist back before letting out the tiniest bit of force essentially catapulting him through the fence.

Clark walked back to the house missing number six and his knife until a gun shot went off. Clark turned around looking at the cult member who dropped his knife and then fell to the floor a pool of quickly forming on his back. Clark looked up to see Lex with his gun aimed at the downed cultist.

Lex walked over to him. "Are you OK?"

Clark nodded looking at him uneasy. What did he see? "I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

Lex looked at him. He was always curious about Clark's secret. Honestly he probably should have called but he figured the easiest place to figure it out was ground zero since with the way Jamie looked this morning she knew something and after looking at Jamie Lloyd's file Lex knows she knows something, either by accident or Clark had no choice... maybe not everything but something to protect her from her uncle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a manilla envelope. "Your mother told me where you were, I wanted to give you this in person after everything that happened she said not to trust anyone."

Clark nodded and walked for the house Lex following him in and locking the back door right back up as he opens the envelope.

* * *

Jamie walked up the stairs flanked by Loomis and Tommy. She walked right into the room her daughter was in and saw nothing but an empty makeshift crib. "Where's Rachel?

Tommy looked around that's impossible. "No, no one knows me she should be here."

Jamie ran downsstairs thinking of the only option. "Martha? Martha? Where are they?" She went right and saw Clark in the kitchen reading soemthing. "I can't find Rachael."

"The cult's here." Clark informed her before turning to Loomis. "Who did you tell?"

"Nobody" Loomis assured him.

Clark shoved the contents right into Loomis' gut. The bright side is the man in black is dying. "You told someone, someone who's been battling cancer for years now, who!"

Loomis shook his head as he read its contents, it couldn't be. "Nobody, nobody except for..."

" **Jamie!"**

" **Jamie, come to me!"**

They watched as Jamie just almost mindlessly left the room.

Clark watched her go. "Jamie, what are you doing? Don't follow it."

Clark took a moment but was immediately right behind her. Loomis immediately pulled out his gun and followed the two Lex doing the same. Tommy following at the end. Jamie mindlessly walked into the living room with the others following her.

Clark looked around and saw the main in black sitting in the chair. Has he been there all this time for dramatic effect? He looked over and saw his mother held in place by a cultist with a knife. Kara in a similar position with a gun and Danny with two cultists just keeping him where he is.

Loomis looked sadly at the sight as he and Lex lowered their weapons. He turned to the man in black. The other monster of Haddonfield. "So, how long have you had cancer, Terrence."

Wynn smiled looking at him. "Since May of last year. So no, it wasn't my sickness inspiring me, Dr. Loomis."

Jamie looked around in shock just like six years ago. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Wynn looked at her evenly. "Seven years ago I gave you a very powerful hypnotioc suggestion while you were in the children's mental clinic in case I ever needed to control you. Like at the Police Station. It's funny that it still works."

Clark looked at the older man. "Why are you doing this?"

Wynn just looked to the outside window. "Do you have to ask? Look at the world, it's falling going to a darker and darker place. Now I can put a hold on that. By sacrificing one family I can save billions I call that fair and well worth the price."

"Others call it murder." Tommy said bluntly.

Clark shook his head. "You're insane!"

Lex looked at Wynn unimpressed. He's heard this tale before from people like Lionel always selling yourself as the hero. Yeah I made great strides in Liver cancer just ignore the pile of bodies. Lex just reached for his gun and pointed at Wynn.

Clark saw the cultist hold the knife closer to their hostages as he gently nudged Jamie and Loomis back a bit to Tommy giving him a wide range.

Wynn raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Kill Mrs. Kent."

Lex turned to aim and by the time he his eyesight got there all he saw was a cultist on the floor along with all the others he turned to Wynn and saw him three feet in the air held in place with one hand by Clark. All of the sudden a good deal of his past makes a lot of sense to him now.

Jamie smiled seeing a very rare occurrence in her life as the good guys have the advantage.

Wynn looked at the young man holding him in place. "Now I know why Michael had so much trouble killing Jamie. What would you have done in my shoes?"

"I'd have found a better way then letting a killer loose." Clark replied.

Kara looked from her seat as Tommy went to untie her. She saw the shadow of a man at the window right behind Clark with a pale faced mask. "Clark look out!"

Clark turned to her as the window exploded from the Shape walking through it knife raised. Clark quickly moved his free hand and grabbed the shape around the throat slamming Jamie's boogeyman into the wall keeping him pinned as his eyes lit up.

The Shape took a breif moment almost as if it was registering what happened to it. That never happened to it before.

Jamie watched her uncle swing his knife at Clark but Clark fortunetely has the reach advantage so it's not really doing anything.

Loomis looked at Clark, what is he doing! If he has the strength to hold down Michael one handed he has the strength to break his neck.

The Shape spared a moment to look at it's attacker before just dropping the knife straight down stabbing him through the arm forcing Clark to drop him and Wynn.

The Shape wasted no time reclaiming his knife he's finsihing this before he gets hit again. He lifts Clark up one handed in a reverse of roles and buried his knife in Clark's back.

Jamie looked away seeing what she knew was going to happen if Clark stayed with her. "NO!"

Martha was on her feet ands stole Lex's gun.

Lex looked at her partly terrified. "What are you doing you'll hit."

Martha just emptied the clip at Michael in a flurry of gunshots while two or three hit Clark they didn't hurt him. The ones that hit Michael however knocked him away from her son as he dropped Clark to the floor.

Loomis saw an opening and quickly pulled out his gun and in a sense of deja vu shot Michael out the window with two well placed shots. Loomis hurried through the front door not about to make the same mistake he made all those years ago as he aimed for Michael's head. Just as he was finally about to finish things he was knocked away by a person in those stupid Thorn cult robes. "No! No!" He aimed at Michael desperate to hit the finishing blow but all that happened was one shot killed a cultist and the rest were sent into the air.

* * *

Wynn watched with a smile as more of the cult entered the house. "You can come out now?"

Tommy watched as his roommate Mrs. Blanketship came out with Rachel. "You're with them?"

Mrs. Blakenship smiled at him like she was actually innocent in all of this. "Sorry sweetie, but given your past with Jamie's family we thought someone should keep an eye on you once you left your parent's house."

Wynn nodded and turned to his people. Bright side about Sam incapcitating Michael he won't lose anyone transporting him back to Smith's Grove. "Take Jamie, Kara, Loomis, Danny, and the baby. Kill the rest."

Clark stayed on the ground in more pain then he ever thought possible. He has to do something and he has to do something right now trying to ignore the blood and the fact he can barely fell his legs from Michael's attack. Clark did what he could to ignore the pain and just ran and grabbed as he could running off pure instinct. Clark ran till he couldn't run anymore and fell to the ground.

* * *

Jamie looked and saw they weren't in Tommy's house anymore they're a few blocks up and the group consists of herserlf, Tommy, Lex, Loomis whom was reloading his gun. Martha whom is not leaving Clark's side, and Lex. Lex looked at Clark surprised before he started reaching through his pockets as if he's looking for something in particular.

Jamie ran to Clark. "What did you do why did you leave Rachel there!"

Tommy got between them knowing she's just scared. "Jamie, it's OK all things considered Clark made the best choice."

"But..."

Tommy took her hand. "Jamie, Rachel wouldn't have survived the trip. And as long as either you're alive and she doesn't set the world record for puberty Wynn can't touch her."

Lex finally pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket fighting the motion sickness from Clark assumedly running him that fast. Lex opened the bag pulling out a syringe and a clear liquid vial.

Jamie looked at Tommy confused. "Well, why would he want the rest of my family?"

Tommy frowned having a good idea even though he now knows this is nothing but Wynn's insanity. "Because Thorn requires constant sacrifices. Once Michael finsihes his work I think Wynn intends to pass the curse to Danny?"

Jamie looked at him confused. "Why? Danny isn't a killer."

Tommy shook his head. "No, he isn't. But that family he lived with was dysfunctional as hell. He was always getting in a fight every day. And before Kara came home today he was telling me about the shadowman telling him to kill for him. He might not be crazy but I'm sure Wynn can manipulate it to be."

Jamie looked at it disgusted if she didn't break out Mary would still be alive, Johnathan would still be alive, but Kara and her son would still be in danger. This has to stop tonight.

Lex quickly plunged the syringe to the vial filling it with the clear vial. Lex walked over to Martha and turned Clark over seeing the stab wound, the only way in. He quickly pressed down and the neddle broke like glass. "You gotta be kiddign me I didn't even hit skin."

Martha looked at Lex. "What were you trying to do to him?"

Lex held the broken syringe. "This is one of my father's projects. It has incredible regenerative properties. I'm hoping it heals Clark but I can't even get it into his bloodstream. I'm guessing this is whatever left him perfectly OK from when I hit him the day we met and you shot. It's going to end up killing him."

Martha frowned. "I have no idea how that man keeps hurting him."

Loomis listened to both of them. "Are you both saying only Michael is capable of hurting him?" Martha nodded.

Loomis quickly hobbled out to the street as he stood in the middle of it and quick enough a car came to a stop.

The driver a burly middle aged man got out of the car. "Hey, old man, what the hell are you doing?"

Loomis quickly pointed his gun at him causing the man to raise his arms up. "We're borrowing your car. You can pick it up at the police station tomorrow if we're still alive.."

The man quickly nodded getting. "Yeah, OK!"

The group quickly got in with Loomis at the wheel.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading.

Up Next: Anarchy in the Asylumn


	10. Asylumn

The car came to a quick stop at the police station. Loomis quickly got out of the car Tommy and Lex right behind him.

Loomis walked right up to the desk. "Where do you keep your old evidence?"

The secutary looked up surprised. "Dr. Loomis! What are you looking for?"

"All the evidence from seventeen years ago, Michael's first rampage." Loomis answered. "Please hurry!"

The seceretary got to her feet Dawkins gave him clearance on everything. She left for a couple minutes but quickly came back with a big brown box she put on the desk for Loomis.

Loomis quicly opened and started going through the evidence bags. He quickly found the one he was looking for as he started to leave the department.

* * *

Wynn listened to the other end of the phone intrigued. Of all the things Sam could have taken from the police that was the last thing he ever imagined needing. "No Marcy, don't reveal yourself. We're in the endgame now. He'll come to us."

Seriously what the hell is Loomis going to do with that?

* * *

Loomis walked out of the police department and quickly gave Lex the evidence bag. "Here, see if this does you any better."

Lex opened the bag and quickly pulled out it's contents seeing it's nothing but an old withered syringe with blood on the tip. "Is this even a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" Loomis asked.

Lex looked at him and upon realizing he doesn't he just fills the syringe with the clear liquid. He looked at Clark and sure enough the syringe went through the skin of his arm and Lex squeezed down on the plunger.

They watched and waited as quick enough Clarks wounds started healing over. Lex smiled in relief as he saw the elixir do it's job.

Martha looked at the scene surprised. "It's working. Lex thank you."

Clark opened his eyes and looked around he reached behind his back and felt for what should have been an open wound. "I'm not hurt." Clark looked at Lex and saw they syringe in his hand as the sight had become even mnore confusing. "How did you guys stick a needle in me?"

Loomis looked at the young man avoiding the story of the nurse that died from Michael shooting air into her eye with it. "It's probably better you don't know the details. If your blood can be poisoned I suggest getting tested. When this is over."

Clark nodded in understanding as he got to his feet. "So, where are we going?"

Loomis shook his head. "Wynn would go to a place where Jamie won't have a problem finding him. He'll go to where all this began."

Tommy instantly knew what that meant. "We're going to Smith's Grove aren't we?"

Loomis nodded walking back to the truck. "That's where he'll be. That's where the baby is."

Jamie just kept walking ahead of Loomis.

Lex looked at Clark. "I figured you would be getting there as fast as possible."

Clark looked down almost sheepishly. "I don't know the way there."

Everyone gathered back into the car the only noise was Lex on the phone.

* * *

Clark got out two blocks from Smith's Grove seeing four men dressed in black combat petites well this didn't take long.

The four men looked at Lex as he got out of the car. "Mr. Luthor."

Loomis smiled in appreciation at least they have a police force or something close resembling one.

Clark looked at the four he really hopes they know what they've gotten into. "Lex"

"Private security company from Metropolis, I figure Wynn never saw either of us coming Clark." Lex explained his reasoning. "Wynn has an army behind him. And whatever that man in the mask was. I have no intention of letting this be a fair fight."

Clark looked at the building with X-ray vision. Isn't there supposed to be people inside the Asylumn? Well at the very least he found a way in. "I can get in from up high. No one's up there."

Loomis nodded seeing a plan form. "Take Jamie with you. Tommy there's an old tornado entrance on the side of the building if you and Lex want to try to get in from there."

Lex looked at Loomis confusion in his face as the old man kept walking for the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Through that front door. Wynn will want to talk to an old friend and give you guys time to get in." Loomis finished as the ma walked for the front door.

Lex nodded. Me and my men, we'll go with Tommy, see if we can find the others.

* * *

Loomis walked and gently knocked on the door. Bold move in execution as the door opened and two of the cultists quickly grabbed him. Loomis put up little fight as he was quickly cuffed and walked through the familiar halls before he was at the familiar office of Terrence Wynn.

Wynn looked at the state of his old friend in disgust and turned to his co worker. "What is this all about? Remove those!" The orderlies comply. Loomis rubs his aching wrists, glowering."

Loomis glared at Wynn with cold eyes. "Where's Jamie's baby?"

Wynn looked at Loomis for a moment and let out a hearty chuckle. There's the unstoppable bastard that walked off getting blown up. "Sam, you never fail to amaze me. Yesterday happily retired, today right back in the thick of things. Somehow I knew you still had it in you."

Loomis's eyes were drawn to his gun, which was currently resting atop Wynn's desk. Only inches away. Wynn's hand covered it and then slipped it inside the top drawer. "Come now, Sam. You're among friends. I know how difficult this must be for you to accept - a man of your background, your sphere of learning - but the time has finally come for you to know the truth. Though I must admit that having you on the outside has been convenient for us." Wynn let out a smile looking back at things. You've been such a loyal watch dog all these years. Finding him. Bringing him back to us once he'd finished his work. "Although after you had that nasty stroke the last time, I had to retrieve him myself. And what a terrible time we had getting him out of that jail cell."

Loomis looked at him as it should have been obvious. The night of the transfer. The paper work that slid right by him the first time he went after Jamie. Occam's Razor the most likely scenario is the right one. "It's been you. From the very beginning.

Wynn lit a cigarette. "Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

Loomis looked at a man an hour ago he would have taken a bullet for and died happily. "Why are you doing this?"

Wynn snappped angrily as he turned to his friend. "Look around you, Sam. The world is headed for destruction. There's famine ... war ... a great plague! These are signs that we need to restore balance to the natural order of things." Wynn looked out the window transfixed by the view. "It's a curse that's lived for a thousand generations. Since the very beginnings of this ageless celebration you call Halloween."

"Samhain." Loomis muttered.

Wynn nodded. "it's one word for it. We call it the power of Thorn. I am its deliverer. I follow it. Act as its guardian." He helds up his magnetic key card; nonchalantly. They both know whose room it is. "Its calling card, if you will."

Loomis shook his head. "Michael..."

Wynn shook his head. "Neither of us could ever figure Michael out. You saw something that needed to be contained. When I talked to Mrs. Blanknship. I learned all I needed to know. Did you know she was watching Michael and Lauire the night he killed his sister Judith. When his parents caught him that Halloween if they had been three minutes later he would have killed Laurie as well.

The tone in Wynn's voice started to change. To Loomis' horror it almost sounds boastful. "I saw an opportunity. I made him the vessel of Thorn. HelI even taught him how to drive a car.

Loomis looked at his friend wondering when he had lost his mind and why hadn't he been there to stop it. "Why ... why now?"

Wynn calmly looked at Loomis. " After Jamie escaped last night, I knew she would come to you. And I knew that you would lead us to her baby. Her very special baby. I needed her... Just as I need you now."

Loomis shuddered in horror his anger quickly raising. "And the Kents, The Carruthers, innocent teenagers, the cops, nurses, and doctors who wanted nothing more then to help people!"

"Whatever Michael is knows no boundaries!" Wynn exhaled catching his breath. "We both know that. The man I had taking care of him for a year was killed by him as soon as Michael woke up. I'm sacrificing dozens to save billions. And I need you old friend to..."

Loomis didn't even let him finish as he lunged over the table only to be hit in the back of the head by the orderlies and knocked out.

* * *

Clark walked with Jamie on the upper levels. Jamie kept her eyes open not sure what she is truly looking for. Clark kept walking until he found a flight of steps.

Clark entered the next floor with Jamie right behind him and this time they heard something.

"Let me out!"

Clark's eyes raised at that and rested against the wall. Jamie joined him at the wall and climbed over him a bit sticking her head out against the wall to see four different people in cloaks. Clark simply nudged Jamie back before he disappeared.

Jamie listened and just heard the sounds of groans, pain, and likely punches hitting someone until she hears a door open. Jamie walked out and saw Clark openening the door to the cell and pulls out her newest cousin Danny.

Jamie smiled seeing they at least got one of them out. "Danny where's your mom?"

Danny shook his head nervously. "I don't know, they just took her, said they were coming back for me."

Jamie nodded trying to figure out what's happening but for now. "Clark can you take him to Tim?"

Clark looked at her. "I can name about a hundred ways that is a bad idea."

"Clark, just do it." Jamie ordered.

"No!"

Jamie took a moment and tooka breath. "Clark, this is my family. I can't let what happened to me happen to Danny... no matter what."

Clark didn't say a word and just bent down to one of the dropped cult memebrs and handed his gun to Jamie. "Here six shots, Run!" Clark turned away from Danny and Jamie looking behind them. "A UFO?"

Danny turned to look and immediately the two were gone in a blur.

* * *

Jamie quietly moved downdstairs her eyes focused. Her ears even more because that is likely the sense that will help her the most at the moment. She goes down flight after flight until coming to the first floor. There were only guards on Danny so there was no one on the rest of the floors.

 **"Jamie, come to me."**

Jamie eyes get heavy and she just starts walking in the other direction.

 **"Jamie, come to me."**

Jamie walked right through into Wynn's office. She saw the old man alone in his stupid man in black clothes. "Why me? Why the cult? Why my family?"

Wynn frowned showing remorse for the personal of his work but not the intent. "Just unlucky I suppose. I saw the results first hand. Michael on that Halloween killed his sister just because he could and didn't say a word to me and Sam for two years. I saw a weapon for my cause a very useful weapon. From there it was just a simple matter of leading teenage patients to the right cause and jobs law enforcement, doctors, office managers. You don't need the entire town just the right people in the right places. As for your family, they simply had the wrong blood at the wrong time."

Wynn took out a knife from his desk. Jamie as still as she ever is when he's hypnotized her over the past 6 years. "Your work is finished Jamie."

Jamie stayed in her familiar state oblivious to incoming end as a familiar baby cry rings thorugh the hall. "Ra... Rachel."

Wynn's eyes rose in panic not even Michael has suceeded in breaking the trance. It took some time to set in but once it was set in Michael was his. It's how he taught him to drive without violence. Wynn raised his knife only for Jamie to quickly grab the knife hand with her own hand and pushed the deranged doctor into the wall.

Wynn snarled and looked as Jamie's other hands went into her shorts retrieving a gun. Wynn quickly tackled the girl back first into his desk as the gun flew out of her hand and hit the floor. Wynn went for the gun only to feel Jamie's leg as he tripped over it and crashed to the floor.

Jamie quickly pulled a set of scissors with a red handle from Wynn's supply cup and pounced on him,.

Wasting no time she quickly stabs him in the chest with the scissors seeing blood flow down his lips. She stabbed him again, and again, years of anger of life, pain of losing Rachel and Tina, hurt of all the cops killed by the cult after finally catching Michael, and fear of the last six years showing in her eyes as she kept stabbing a corpse dead many stabs ago. A loud cry brought Jamie out of her frenzy hearing baby Rachel scream again.

Jamie took a moment to collect herself. Michael and an entire cult against her... dinky little six shooter and scissors. This is a horrible idea! She kicked Wynn over and reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys as she quickly looked for the right one from their private sessions. She opened the door and let out a smile seeing exactly what she was looking for. Jamie saw Dr. Loomis and shook trying to wake him up but he was out cold and she can't wait anymore. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Marian looked around from her spot on the floor. This is her fault somehow. She could have called in sick that Halloween years ago. Probably would have done the world a favor as Sam would have just emptied every bullet he had into Michael's head with no one around. But nope she did it by the book and nearly got herself killed. And now nearly twenty years later she's zip tied on the floor next to a deputy because her boss had cancer and became a fucking Looney Toon. She could only watch helplessly seeing the baby and woman tied to the alter.

Hawkins glared at the three new recruits seeing more druid wannabes as three walked by him. Hawkins smiled feeling something new in his hands. Thank you druid number 3 as he took a small knife and started to cut his zip tie.

The newest druid made his way to stage looking down at Kara for a moment before he picked up Rachel.

One of the other druids walked up to the alter. "What are you doing?"

"The Mark of Thorn is inverted on her." The other druid informed him.

Jamie walked into the upper level seeing the room she gave birth to Rachael in surrounded by half of Haddonfield. Just where she thought she'd be. She took a deep breath and tried to harden herself for what's about to happen. What needs to happen.

The druid looked down at Rachel. "The mark is fine!"

The druid holding Rachel quickly kicked the other druid in the nuts and watched him crumble as he moved Rachael away from the alter. "Do anything and I drop her!"

The cult members that were cops had their guns ready. But didn't want to risk their hard work being wiped out just before the job is done.

Tommy quickly pulled a knife out with his free hands and cut free Kara and helped her to her feet.

One of the cultists ran over to the big metalic box unlocking the door. Even if Tommy drops her and it kills her it will still be by his hand.

The Shape exploded out the door in a fury grabbing the cultist by the neck and hoisted him in the air single handed squeezing his thorat till the man coughed up blood and his neck broke in half.

A female cultist put her hands up. "Michael it's OK we're on your side.

The shape just shoved it's knife right under the girls chin the blade emerginig at the top of her skull going through her brain instantly killing the girl. The Shape turned to the sound of a baby crying seeing Tommy, Kara, and Rachael.

Jamie shook her head no choice now. She quickly pulled out a machine gun from her back and fired at the three guarding the door as they fell riddled with holes. "Kara, Tommy, get her out NOW!"

Kara immediately grabbed her cousin from Tommy and he rushed her out the side doors.

The shape stopped and looked at the damage almost curious to make sure Jamie actually did that.

Hawkins looked up and immediately realized what was about to happen as he grabbed Marain and placed the two at the safest place right under Jamie.

The cultists that were in the Haddonfield police department quickly pulled out their service pistols Jamie's already served her purpose.

With Kara and Rachael already out of the room Jamie quickly pointed the gun down and fired into the crowd before the cops could aim as for the second time in six years the bullets of that gun ripped through the police officers only this time for much better reasons killing the cultists by the dozen a couple even hitting Michael as he just walked through the bullet storm continuing his pursuit of Tommy.

The remianing cultists survival instinct kicked in as they went for the door opposite Tommy they got the door open only to be torn down in a hail of gunfire by Lex and his mercenaries. Jamie seeing Lex had this ran after Tommy and Kara.

The chief mercenary turned to Lex and whispered. "Do we take them in for questioning?

Lex looked at the scene these people were sheep. Following Wynn's madness god knows how many people they've hurt. The hell they've put Jamie through. Thier madness nearly got Clark killed. They nearly killed Clark as he whispered back. "Split into two groups half with me I'll get the civilains out. There are no survivors." He quietly left the room.

"Yes sir."

The Mercenaries raised their weapons as the cultists put their arms up and rapidly fired.

* * *

Tommy and Kara turned right for the third time now. It's official they're lost in hell. They turned right as Jamie was rushing down the steps to cuth them off.

Jamie loked at him. "What are you two doing?"

Kara turned to her. "We got lost."

Jamie nodded seeing at least they're all safe. "Come on I know the way out of here."

Kara shook her head. "No, I can't leave without Danny."

Jamie nodded. "It's OK Clark's got Danny out of here already."

The three ran the baby in hand as they looked at the way to freedom. They smiled at victory only it was short lived seeing a familiar face in a mask behind them.

Jamie looked at him and looked at her weapon quickly aiming and hitting Michael with one bullet followed by an empty click. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

The three turned and in one swift motion following a running Jamie to the exit.

Jamie turned making the last right to the stornm cellar entrance only to crash into a steel wire fence. "This is new."

Jamie grabbed the gun tight and jut kept slamming it into the door Tommy joining with kicks.

Kara held Rachel closer she can die easy knowing at least Danny is safe.

Tommy watched the elevator door open and saw an awake Loomis come out brandishing his gun. Loomis walked over and with two quick shots easily blasted the lock off as Jamie and Tommy kicked in the door.

* * *

Everyone got into the elevator Michael right behind them. Tommy tried in vain to get the doors shut in time as Michael quickly approached when to their surprise the elevator started going up on it's own.

Jamie looked as the elevator stopped on its own at the 1st floor. She got out of the elevator with the others as things made a lot more sense when Clark jumped down and joined the group. Clark lead them out and Loomis quickly took them to the front door. Clark looked back and wondered what will happen to Michael. He's never faced anything like him before today. If he gets let loose with no Wynn to keep him shackled for the next Halloween night Clark would rather not think about it. More people like the original Rachel or Jamie, or someone like his dad. All because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Clark watched as everyone got through the front door besides him as he fell back and slammed the double doors shut.

Jamie turned around. "What are you doing?"

Clark grabbed a chain and padded the doors locked making sure no one can get in. "We can't risk Michael getting away."

Jamie's eyes rose in fear. "Hate to break it to you Clark. But you've lost nearly everytime you fought him."

Clark took a slow breath. "I know what I'm up against now."

Jamie looked at him sadly before shaking her head she started banging. "No, no you can't. Open this door!"

Clark frowned looking at her. "Take of your daughter OK." Take care of your daughter. Clark shakes his head realizing that was what could be his last words to her as he punched through the wall taking out a lead pipe Clark calmly walked for the elevator and once back inside simply slammed his foot down as the cable broke and the elevator free fell back to the basement ready for a fight.

* * *

Clark got out and looked around looking for the shape but finding nothing even with his eyes as he walked through the dark. Clark walked through the room seeing the ground littered with the bodies of Haddonfield's craziest and they didn't go down without a fight. Clark looked around keeping his guard up. Come on boogeyman where are you?

In the rafter a familiar white mask started to appear as a shape moved down the darkness sneaking behind Clark

Michael raised his hand to bring the blade down in Clark's back only for the teen's hand to catch the blade.

Clark smiled seeing very easily he had Michael as he drove his free elbow into the shape's gut as it sailed through a concrete wall landing on the floor.

* * *

Jamie walked up the truck Rachel nustled safely in her arms as she looks to Martha. She also sees deputy Watkins here along with Marian, Lex, and his mercenaries.

Jamie looked at Martha not sure what to say to her.

Martha looked at her and knew right away. "Clark stayed behind to fight Michael didn't he?"

Jamie weakly nodded. "He locked the door before we could stop him." Jamie was expecting a lot of reactions here. Shock, doubt, raw anger at the little bastard of Laurie Strode. What she did not expect was for Martha to simply lean back and smile. "Are you feeling OK?"

Martha nodded not even looking at her as she focused on the building. "Yeah, we should get out of here before anyone finds us."

Jamie nodded she figured Martha would be more upset about Clark fighting Michael on his own but she does need to get Rachel out of here.

* * *

Michael got to his feet and looked inside expecting to find Clark and instead found nothing. The Shape got back to his feet keeping his eyes open only for a hand to grab him by the back of it's leg.

Clark quickly snatched the Shape into the air and simply drove his head through the nearest wall. Clark grabbed him by the top of his shirt and belt with one hand each and simply proceeded to run through the office pushing the shape through the still constructed wall pelting him plasterdust and concrete until he was out of wall.

Clark just grabbed Michael and threw him through the ceiling as he went through two more floors. Clark jumped right to the third floor and saw Michael wobbling back to his feet.

The Shape swung blindly with a scalpel trying to strike an arm but Clark easily caught his wrist and bent it in another direction.

Clark shook his head seeing Michael drop the scalpel. Clark closed his free hand into a fist and swung hitting Michael in the side of his face as trail ogf blood slid down the mask. "Not this time." He backhands Michael with his free hand making sure not to kill him with each swing at least not yet. "All the people you hurt!" He punched him again. "All the people you killed!" Clark looked at Michael in seething hatred. "All the people Wynn killed and corrupted for you!" Clark grabbed Michael by the top of his clothes and just gently threw him out the window still shattering the glass as Michael fell through the glass roof and into the cafeteria for the staff.

Clark jumped down to fight and saw Michael already gone. How much does it take for this ma... no this thing to stay down! Clark looked around seeing the ten sets of tables, two across five down. Clark grabbed a table with each hand and flipped them but still couldn't find a trace of Michael. Clark moved to the next set and flipped them over as well but still no sign. Where is he?

Clark flipped all 10 tables over but still no sign of the Shape. Clark walked to the door seeing a trail of blood and quickly followed it. Clark walked until he came into what he's guessing is a rec room for the staff and visitors.

Clark walked into the room seeing vending machines a mirror in the glass ceiling maybe the wackos loved their own reflection. He looked into the room and the saw the Shape standing with the heaviest thing he could find from the looks of it in an oxygen tank. Clark walked closer and the Shape swung the tank to hit him with it but Calrk easilty hoisted his arm up and blocked the attack and puched Michael in the gut with the other hand sending him crashing into the wall.

The shape hobbled back to his feet and Clark was waiting for him. The Shape took only one step before dropping to a single knee and slamming the oxygen tank into the floor bottom first for an instant reaction.

Clark watched the oxygen tank blast off like a rocket into the air smashing through the mirror as shards started to fall. Clark went to cover up but was quickly grabbed from behind by Michael as the shards started to fall Clark tried to duck under them for his heads sake anyway as he shouted in pain as they started to pierce his skin. Clark's voice rose as each shard entered Michael remianed as silent as ever not even seeming to acknowledge the pain.

Clark shivered in a bit of pain and maybe blood loss. Shards of glass sticking out of his arms, back. and legs. Michael with similar wounds walked freely no sign of any injury from the catastrophic attack.

Clark crawled back on his arms coming to a stop hitting a metalic item. Clark looked behind him seeing it was a table leg.

The Shape walked until a table practically exploded over his head forcing the Shape down to the floor. The Shape sat up looking for his attacker instead seeing a red trail of blood. The Shape followed the trail of red left through the building before reaching the end seeing Clark with heavy eyes. The Shape walked over menacingly looking at the fallen teen crumbled on the floor the boiler room.

The Shape ended the trail of blood and grabbed Clark by the hair pulling him up. What happened next no one would ever believe unless they see it, Michael Myers death incarnate simply being hugged by a teenage Clark Kent. Of course in Clark's case anything can be deadly evem a hug. Clark squeezed until an unsettling crunch was heard and both men collapsed to the floor Clark in a motion of sitting down. Clark used superspeed to snatch onto Michael's arm pulling him close and hoisting the Shape over his head just at his neck. Clark grabbed Michael's neck wrapping it with one arm and his legs with the other. Clark just squeezed down using his neck as an anvil until another disgusting crunch was heard. Clark threw the shape across the room so he could finally just catch his breath.

Michael looked at Clark from the floor no emotion just staring at him until he pushed his hand to the floor showing signs of life as he started to crawl for the exit.. Clark grabbed the nearest thing he could use for a weapon seeing nothing but a leg that might have been from a chair he grabbed to hard trying to get in.

Clark looked at the ceiling for a brief moment before throwing the chair leg straight up as a leaking shriek was now heard from a broken pipe. Clark just kept calm as his eyes took on a red glow. He's not letting Michael get away again not after all the people he hurt.

* * *

Jamie gently rocked Rachel outside waiting ominously for a winner. Please let it be Clark. Her uncle has already spilled far too much blood.

Loomis looked at the building quietly when to his surprise and horror the roof of the building exploded sending two fireballs into the sky. He quickly soldiered on. A blast like that should slow even Michael down. Loomis moved as quick as he could Lex and his security flanked right behind him.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes looking at the dirt. He looks up and sees his back on fire from the blast. He quickly rolled over and smothered the flames putting them out. Clark hobbled to his feet feeling the many cuts and bruises acquired on one of the worst days of his life as he looked down and saw half of an all too familiar mask burning away the white melting.

Clark leaned back against a tree and smiled before cracking a small laugh as the laughter just started getting bigger and bigger. Clark was bellowing a loud laugh just for surviving as he leaned against the tree and stuck his head to the right seeing a trail of foot prints and blood heading up a trail. Clark's laughter immediatey stopped seeing the trail and hobbled up starting to climb up. Clark followed the foot trail to the main road and a grisly sight fo an elderly man with white hair and overalls dead it looked like someone grabbed his skull and jaw and just pushed them as far away form each other as they can get.

"No" Clark let out in a silent whisper. "N-no" Clark took one last look around seeing tire tracks likely from the man's emergency stop to avoid killing Michael. "NO!" Clark just fell to the floor almost boneless. He just sat quietly staring at the sky lost and confused. He failed and the evil Loomis had feared for so long is now free.

* * *

Author Notes

If the final fight seems disjointed it probably is. I'm going to be honest I thought this went up months ago and was simply unreviewed. I saw it wasn't and when I picked up the backup it was gibberish soup so I had to rewrite with no where near as much interest the first time around had. I now copy and paste directly into the website to make sure it never happens again.

Thanks for the reviews

There was an epilogue but A. The copy was turned into soup along with this chapter. B. When I read it, it just looked like the intro to a sequel C. I think the story ends better on a Bittersweet note that while Clark saved Jamie and Rachel he let his emotions get the best of him and because of it Michael's loose.

I wanted to write a better story then 6 I think I did by letting Jamie live but not one of my better stories. I wrote the sequel so you don't have to read this.


End file.
